That's why I
by jenjehy
Summary: No existía nadie que cuestionara sus decisiones y menos aun que se le enfrentara. Hasta que llegó la gente del cielo y ella… La llamaban Clarke Griffin y fue la única que hizo temblar a la temible comandante. Donde todos creyeron que había miedo u odio existía algo que sólo ellas dos conocían. Sigue un poco la serie, aunque tiene algunos cambios necesarios.
1. Right place at wrong time

_**N/A:**_ _Caí en la tentación de escribir sobre ellas, ya desde hace bastante tiempo quise publicar algo, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado ya no pude resistirme más. Hay suficientes fanfics de clexa para sobrevivir (aunque nunca hay suficientes...), pero necesitaba uno que no fuera AU, así que lo escribí yo xD._

 _Bien, la historia empieza desde un punto muy importante en la trama de clexa y hay algunas variaciones según mi gusto escritoril, luego la historia cambiará bastante y sobre todo la trama de algunos personajes y del universo (que no me gustaron demasiado en la serie). A pesar del vasto universo de la serie, este fic va a estar centrado en Clarke y Lexa, con algún cameo de algún personaje que se cruce entre ellas, pero no voy a profundizar en nada más allá de ellas._

 _ **Rating: M...**_ _creo que no hace falta aclarar por qué, ya la imagen que acompaña el fic habla sola..._

 _ **Disclamer:**_ _Sólo poseo un ordenador, muchos feels clexa, imaginación y ganas de matar a cierto señor innombrable; el resto no me pertenece._

 ** _TODOS los comentarios, reviews, correciones y demás son bienvenidos :D_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Right place at wrong time** (El lugar correcto en el tiempo inadecuado)

Lexa sabía lo que era el miedo. Lo recordaba, al menos. Pensó que lo controlaba y que jamás volvería a ser un problema para ella. Se podría decir que conocía el miedo o eso creía.

Su mirada azul, fulminante, estaba fija sobre ella desde hacía un buen rato. Un silencio tenso inundó la estancia y produjo un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Lexa. Clarke se limitó a mirarla con aquellos ojos fríos, tratando de intimidarla. Ella supo buscar el momento oportuno para irrumpir en su tienda y reclamarle sobre Octavia. Lexa intuía que algo de eso pasaría en cuanto diera la orden de matar a la hermana de Bellamy, no podía arriesgar la misión, pero sabía que Clarke no lo iba a ver igual que ella. Lo que no supo prever Lexa fue aquella opresión en el pecho que le produjo Clarke en unos pocos segundos.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por eso? —dijo Lexa por fin. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron inquebrantables en Clarke—. ¿Por tus sentimientos? —concluyó tensando su mandíbula.

—Sí. —Clarke ni siquiera dudó al responderle y se apresuró en acortar la distancia entre ellas con rapidez—. Dices que tener sentimientos me hace débil, pero tú eres la débil por esconderte de ellos. Puedo ser una hipócrita, pero tú eres una mentirosa. —Lexa no tuvo tiempo de reponerse del nudo incómodo que se formó en su garganta porque Clarke no le dio tregua—: Sentiste algo por Gustus, todavía estás atormentada por Costia. Quieres hacer creer a todo el mundo que nada te afecta, pero veo a través de ti.

Lexa rehuyó hacia atrás mientras Clarke invadía su espacio personal, pero pronto tropezó contra la mesa. Agarró con ambas manos el borde de la mesa y la otra mujer se aproximó peligrosamente a ella. Estaba acorralada y Clarke estaba tan cerca…

—Lárgate —acertó a decirle con rabia.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Clarke debió darse cuenta que sus palabras habían acertado como puñales afilados en Lexa. La comandante casi no podía mostrarse entera ante Clarke. De verdad sus palabras se sintieron dolorosas en el pecho de Lexa. El mero hecho de escuchar el nombre de Costia de los labios de ella hizo que las piernas de Lexa flaquearan —fue una suerte tener de apoyo aquella mesa—. Había demasiada verdad en las palabras de Clarke, ni siquiera la muchacha celeste podía empezar a imaginarse cuánta… Y por eso necesitaba con urgencia que se fuera de allí, pero Clarke estaba lejos de marcharse, no ahora que había quebrado a la comandante.

—250 personas murieron en aquella aldea. Sé que sientes algo por ellos, pero dejaste que se quemaran…

Sólo pudo mantenerle la mirada y hasta eso fue difícil. Los ojos azules temblaban con pasión y decisión delante de ella. Clarke había tumbado las defensas de la comandante con una facilidad y rapidez ante la que Lexa no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. El dolor y la rabia provocados por las palabras de Clarke formaron un torbellino opresivo en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar con normalidad.

—No a todos —le respondió con un esfuerzo terrible por mantener la voz firme. Lexa tragó tratando de disminuir el molesto nudo de su garganta, porque no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna de otra forma—: No a ti.

Entonces la postura agresiva de Clarke cambió. Sus ojos azules parecieron confusos y sorprendidos. Lexa no lo supo, pero el corazón de Clarke dio un vuelco y se aceleró bruscamente. Dio un paso hacia atrás buscando el engaño en la mirada de Lexa, pero la vulnerabilidad de sus ojos verdes le mostraron que no mentía. Clarke se estremeció sin poder dejar de mirar a Lexa. La había roto, había escarbado en ella tratando de encontrar sus más profundas emociones y lo que al final le había dicho Lexa la desconcertó por completo.

—Bueno… si te preocupas por mí… —Las palabras de Clarke salieron con dificultad, ya no tenían la agresividad y firmeza de antes—. Confía en mí —añadió en un susurro tembloroso—. Octavia no es una amenaza.

Lexa la miró como si de verdad fuera a complacer sus deseos. Por un segundo, Clarke creyó que lo haría. Vio el dolor y la frustración en los ojos de Lexa. La comandante suspiró con pesar y luego la miró con tristeza.

—No puedo hacer eso —le respondió.

Y Clarke sintió la ira subiendo por la boca de su estómago. Apretó los puños con rabia y ya no supo cómo volver a quebrar a Lexa. ¿Por qué narices le había dicho eso? ¿Estaba jugando con sus emociones? ¿Trataba de disuadirla? Clarke sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué diablos le importaba que Lexa se preocupara por ella? Maldita sea… ¿Por qué le habían alterado tanto aquellas palabras? Octavia estaba en peligro, Lexa la mataría para mantener en secreto la verdad sobre el ataque a la aldea. Había venido hasta la tienda para impedir que le hiciera daño. «No a ti», aquellas palabras encogieron su estómago. Clarke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mostrarse indiferente y cortante:

—No puedo sacrificar a mi gente. Si le haces daño a Octavia, les diré a todos que sabíamos lo del misil.

Lexa se quedó mirándola en silencio y eso enervó mucho más a Clarke. Era una estupidez, no la dejaría en buen lugar revelar lo del misil, pero Clarke no supo qué más decir. Aquellos ojos verdes que se cernían sobre ella tampoco la ayudaban a concentrarse. Clarke supo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Se dio media vuelta, esperando que aquella amenaza surtiera efecto, y salió de aquella tienda maldiciendo a Lexa.

A los pocos pasos, Clarke se detuvo. Su respiración era tan fuerte y su corazón bombeaba con tanta rapidez en su pecho que se sintió algo mareada. Intentó quebrar emocionalmente a Lexa pero ella también había salido afectada por aquel enfrentamiento. Cerró los ojos y tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

Y en algún momento, su vista volvió hacia atrás: hacia la tienda de Lexa. Una intensidad la recorrió por dentro, incluso sus piernas temblaron ligeramente. Quiso alejarse de allí, de veras, pero cuando se dio cuenta, se dirigía hacia la tienda de Lexa con el mismo paso enérgico con el que salió de allí.

Cuando entró, Lexa estaba de espaldas, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa donde la había acorralado unos minutos antes. Sólo le dirigió una mirada indiferente de soslayo.

—Clarke… —dijo, pero no añadió más nada y el sonido de su voz estremeció a la otra.

Y después, silencio. No es que todo estuviera sumido en quietud, se oían los gritos de los terrestres y las voces de todos los guerreros en el campamento; ellas no parecían escuchar nada, sumidas ambas en miles de pensamientos que cruzaban con frenesí sus mentes.

Lexa estaba esperando que Clarke volviera a increparla hasta que le asegurara que no iba a volver a atacar a Octavia. Clarke había vuelto a por más, porque había visto la vulnerabilidad brillando en sus ojos, Lexa estaba segura de ello.

—Confío en ti, Clarke —le dijo desviando la mirada hacia la mesa que tenía enfrente—, pero…

Su voz quedó congelada cuando sintió la mano de Clarke sobre su espalda. Aquella fue una táctica inesperada por parte de Clarke, eso pensó. Lexa se puso rígida y se dio la vuelta con tanta brusquedad que Clarke retiró la mano con cierto temor. Se observaron en un silencio indescifrable. Aquello alteró a Lexa porque no supo leer las emociones de la otra mujer. No había rastro de la Clarke borde de antes. La razón por la que había vuelto a la tienda se estaba convirtiendo en un misterio para ella.

—Sé que es difícil para ti.

Lexa la miró con confusión. Los ojos que antes parecían atravesar su alma, al mirarla fijamente, ahora estaban fijos en alguna parte del suelo, dubitativos.

—Puede parecerte cruel pero es la forma en la que mi gente hace las cosas, Clarke, así sobrevivimos.

—La vida es algo más que supervivencia. Al menos nos merecemos algo más que eso… —le respondió y suspiró volviendo la mirada hacia ella—. Lexa, quizá no me creas pero… no quiero que te pase nada, yo… yo no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño… Quiero decir… —De pronto, Clarke había perdido la fluidez del habla y sus palabras salían con torpeza de su boca—, si pensara que Octavia es una amenaza…

Clarke dijo algo más, pero Lexa se había perdido en aquello que dijo. Se quedó sin respiración y se sintió tan impotente… Era la comandante y unas simples palabras bastaron para hacerle perder el control de sí misma. Quizá los hombres de la montaña habían desplegado la niebla ácida y por eso era difícil respirar, por eso quemaba el aire en sus pulmones y su piel se había encharcado en sudor. No supo si Clarke había dejado de hablar o continuaba en ello.

—Quizá nos merecemos algo más —susurró mientras lamentó que Clarke volviera a la tienda.

Sus labios la reclamaron antes incluso de que pensara en hacerlo. Sintió la presión en ellos, hinchados por el deseo de besarla, y se dejó llevar por aquel impulso. Capturó los labios de Clarke con sutileza mientras ella permaneció quieta en el mismo sitio. Lexa no supo lo que eso significaba hasta que sintió la respuesta de un beso contra su boca. Una llama prendió en su pecho, tan lenta y ardiente como la forma en la que sus labios se movieron, juntos.

De pronto, Clarke inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que provocó que Lexa dejara de besarla en ese momento. Un nudo de temor subió por su estómago mientras Clarke la miraba frunciendo el ceño. Lexa quiso alejarse pero una mano tras su nunca se lo impidió. Clarke volvió a acercarla, reclamando sus labios. Lo hizo con tanta intensidad que Lexa sintió como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su interior. El cuerpo de Clarke la acorraló contra la mesa, una de sus manos subió por el costado de Lexa y ésta pensó que no había suficiente aire en la estancia. Sí, la niebla ácida de los hombres de la montaña la estaba quemando viva por dentro… o quizá fue culpa de la lengua de Clarke y en cómo se deslizó entre sus labios… o sus caderas, que se movieron sutilmente sobre el muslo de Lexa…

—¡Es la señal! —alguien gritó afuera—. ¡Comandante! ¡La montaña!

Se separaron con rapidez y se miraron en silencio, con el hambre todavía en los ojos. Clarke tenía las mejillas subidas en color. Lexa nunca pensó que pudiera verse tan preciosa cuando estaba excitada. Quiso quedarse viendo su rostro durante más tiempo, pero Clarke abandonó la tienda a toda prisa.

Lexa sabía lo que era el miedo. Lo recordaba, al menos. Pensó que lo controlaba y que jamás volvería a ser un problema para ella. Se podría decir que conocía el miedo, o eso pensaba. Cuando se quedó sola en la tienda, conoció un miedo nuevo: uno que la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

* * *

 _N/A: Si les gustó y quieren que la siga no estaría mal que me lo hicieran saber. El número de comentarios/reviews es inversamente proporcional al tiempo en el que tardo en publicar, o algo así :3_

 _Los títulos de los capítulos vienen de canciones, si tienes alguna canción que te hace pensar en clexa me lo dejas en los comentarios y veré si lo puedo meter en algún capi :D_

 **Canción: Lucie Silvas, Something about you**


	2. No coloring around us

_**N/A: Muchas gracias a los que han seguido la historia, la han marcado como favorita y sobre todo a los que han dejado un comentario para que la continúe (es muy motivador). Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 : No coloring around us** (Sin color que nos rodee)

A veces se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, en una búsqueda desesperada por saber si había sido real. Buscaba en el verde de su mirada un atisbo de lo que había encontrado horas atrás en su tienda. Clarke necesitaba encontrar respuestas a las millones de preguntas que había en su cabeza. Pero Lexa volvía a ser la comandante fría de siempre y ella, por su parte, trataba de ser una especie de guía para su gente. Debería estar concentrada en la batalla que iban a librar en Mount Weather, en el enrevesado plan que habían ideado para derrotar a los hombres de la montaña; pero no podía evitar sentir aquel hormigueo en el estómago cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de Lexa. Casi no habían hablado, era imposible con todos los generales de la comandante siempre acompañándola, y tampoco hubo tiempo por los preparativos para la batalla. Sentía que tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar y se maldijo a sí misma por haber huido de la tienda de Lexa como una chiquilla asustada. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué significó aquel beso, si el hecho de que Lexa retirara la orden de matar a Octavia lo dotaba de más significado, Clarke quería saber por qué la había besado en primer lugar, quería entrar de nuevo a través de aquel muro de frialdad y conocer a la mujer que se encontraba tras la figura de la temible comandante. Sin embargo, aquel no era el momento.

La noche había caído sobre ellos. Cada hora que pasaba sin saber qué era de Raven, Bellamy y los suyos incrementaba los nervios de Clarke. La energía de Mount Weather continuaba operativa, lo que significaba que la puerta seguía sellada y el ejército no podía entrar en el complejo de la montaña. Clarke miró el pequeño detonador de la bomba que Raven había diseñado para reventar la cerradura una vez la puerta se quedara sin energía. Sintió el pesó del aparato en su mano y tomó una larga bocanada de aire, intentando no agobiarse con la incertidumbre de la suerte de sus amigos.

—Tardan demasiado —dijo a nadie en concreto, sólo se sentía tan nerviosa que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

—Tardan lo que tienen que tardar —le respondió con tranquilidad Lexa.

Clarke volteó la mirada hacia ella y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaban relativamente solas, a pesar del ejército que las rodeaba, pero se encontraban lo suficiente lejos para que ellas tuviera una conversación más o menos privada. Lexa tenía la vista fija en la gran puerta frente a ella que separaba a los hombres de la montaña de todo el ejército que les aguardaba allí afuera.

—¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine?

—Yo… —A Clarke le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta—. No lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó mirándola esta vez de reojo.

—Tener de vuelta a mi gente. No puedo pensar en nada más ahora —respondió, aunque sabía que sí había algo más en su mente: Lexa; pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—Deberías venir conmigo a la capital, a Polis. —El corazón de Clarke dio un vuelco y se quedó mirándola en silencio esperando a que aclarara eso—: Cambiaría la forma en la que nos ves.

Le tomó algunos segundos poder responderle algo y en esos segundos no vio a la fría y temible comandante, vio a la Lexa de la tienda, aquella que añoró volver a ver durante aquellas largas horas en Mount Weather. El estómago de Clarke se encogió más, le pareció imposible teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban.

—Tú ya has hecho que cambie.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos y Clarke pudo ver la sutil sonrisa que asomó en la boca de Lexa, que provocó que sus mejillas ardieran. Fue una suerte, o quizá no, el hecho de que estuvieran en medio de una batalla:

—¡La puerta! —gritó de pronto Lincoln.

Al parecer, Raven había tenido éxito en su misión: la energía de Mount Weather había caído.

—Tenemos un minuto, Clarke —le dijo el sargento Miller.

Clarke miró a Lexa, la mano con la que sostenía el detonador le temblaba. La comandante la sostuvo entre la suya mientras miraba fijamente a Clarke.

—Ahora —le susurró y eso pareció calmar a Clarke durante unos segundos.

Ella asintió más segura y ambas apretaron el botón del detonador, pero no ocurrió nada. Lo volvieron a intentar. La bomba de la puerta no estalló.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lexa alterada.

Clarke alzó el detonador hacia la puerta y pulsó repetidas veces el botón, pero no ocurrió nada.

—Los inhibidores de frecuencia deben estar interfiriendo. Debo acercarme más.

Pero en cuanto Clarke dio un paso hacia la puerta, disparos comenzaron a producirse sobre sus cabezas, desde la montaña.

—¡Clarke! —gritó Lexa.

Ella apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. De pronto sintió el embiste de alguien sobre ella y cayó al suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

Clarke asintió con rapidez viendo a Lexa sobre ella, la había retirado de la línea de fuego y se habían quedado a cubierto tras una gran roca. Enseguida Lexa se retiró hacia un lado y se sentó sobre el suelo mirando a Lincoln y a los otros que se había cubierto detrás de otras rocas.

—¡Tenemos que llegar a esa puerta y accionar la bomba de forma manual! —gritó el sargento Miller.

—¡Haced un muro de escudos y escoltadlo! —ordenó Lexa.

Varios guerreros terrestres formaron juntos cubriendo al sargento celeste tras unas enormes planchas de metal en forma de escudos. Clarke se sentó al lado de Lexa y gimió viendo que el tiempo corría en contra de ellos. Si no abrían esa puerta se acababa la batalla, no podrían entrar a Mount Weather y todos sus amigos morirían allí dentro. De sólo pensar en todas las muertes que llevaría sobre sus hombros tembló. Entonces sintió la mano de Lexa agarrar la suya con fuerza.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo en un susurro.

Clarke entrelazó los dedos junto a los de Lexa. Creyó de verdad en sus palabras, fascinada por la entereza de Lexa en aquella situación. Clarke se preguntó por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para mostrar aquella fuerza. Suspiró sintiendo el calor de la mano de Lexa en la suya y eso le dio tranquilidad, hasta que un disparo certero impactó sobre un pie de uno de los guerreros. La formación que llevaba al sargento Miller hacia la puerta se rompió y uno a uno fueron cayendo acribillados por las balas.

—¡No! —gritó Clarke viendo como sus pocas opciones se desvanecían delante de ella y así mismo la vida del sargento Miller, uno de los suyos.

—Cuánto —le preguntó Lexa con frialdad.

—Diez segundos.

Las dos se miraron con angustia. El plan se desmoronaba y ninguna podía hacer nada. Tenían un inmenso ejército apostado en las afueras de Mount Weather, pero de nada servía. El plan fracasó.

—Aún no vamos a rendirnos —escucharon decir a Lincoln.

El terrestre tensó un arco con una flecha incendiaria que luego disparó hacia la puerta. De no ser por los incesantes disparos desde la montaña, no se hubiera escuchado nada. Todos mantuvieron la respiración mientras esperaban que la idea de Lincoln sirviera. Los segundos parecieron pasar más lentos. Clarke miró el reloj donde había activado la cuenta atrás de un minuto. Su corazón bombeaba rápidamente mientras la mano de Lexa se aferraba a la suya. Cuando la cuenta llegó a cero, sus ojos se levantaron con temor buscando a Lexa, Clarke no se atrevía a mirar a la puerta; pero la sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en el rostro de la comandante se lo dijo todo.

—¡Funcionó! —gritó eufórica Clarke.

Se escucharon el clamor de los guerreros que llenó la quietud de la noche, aunque ni si quiera el ruido de júbilo que provocaron le impidió que escuchara a Lexa con total claridad:

—Te lo dije, Clarke. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa cuando vio esos ojos verdes brillando tan cerca de ella. Suspiró con alivio, aún seguían sosteniendo sus manos juntas y estuvieron así durante algunos segundos. Entre la alegría del momento y el aparente alivio que les dio que el plan saliera bien, se permitieron volver a recordar aquel beso. Lexa pasó su dedo pulgar sobre la mano de Clarke con suma lentitud y ésta sintió su interior estremecerse. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando con Lexa? Se humedeció los labios viendo las pupilas frente a ella dilatarse súbitamente. Entonces Lexa separó con rapidez la mano de Clarke y la comandante volvió a ella.

—Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer —le dijo con un tono neutral—. Lincoln se queda contigo. Aseguraos que esa puerta se abre y que el ejército pueda entrar a rescatar a los prisioneros. Los demás iremos a la montaña y acabaremos con esos malditos que nos disparan.

Luego se puso en pie y gritó a sus guerreros que la acompañaran. Clarke la vio desaparecer entre el ejército que corrió montaña arriba junto a su comandante, dispuestos a terminar con los tiradores. A penas pasaron unos cinco minutos y los disparos dejaron de caer sobre ellos.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Lincoln a los soldados celestes y terrestres que quedaron.

Con rapidez montaron cuerdas y cadenas para tirar de la puerta. Después de largos minutos, que a Clarke le parecieron horas, la gran puerta se abrió; pero no encontraron a ningún soldado de Mount Weather al otro lado. Los terrestres que habían sido prisioneros comenzaron a salir de allí. Clarke no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, su mente enseguida pensó en una trampa. Entonces alguien hizo sonar un cuerno y Clarke echó la mirada atrás buscando a Lincoln. Él levantó la mano y ella pudo entender un «tranquila» de su boca. Pero Clarke no entendía nada y eso no podía tranquilizarla. En ese instante vio a Lexa bajar por el camino de la montaña mientras sus soldados se apartaban dejándole paso. Traía su pintura de guerra mezclada con sangre que también manchaba su armadura oscura. Sus cabellos enmarañados y la respiración rápida e intensa, le indicaron a Clarke que había sido una lucha encarnizada. Verla de nuevo le produjo una mezcla de emociones. La acompañaba Emerson, que tenía las manos inmovilizadas con unas cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas. Pensó que habían ganado, que todo se había acabado, pero entonces no entendía el rostro sombrío que traía Lexa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó Clarke cuando se acercó a ella, pero no le respondió—. ¿Lexa?

Entonces un guerrero terrestre cortó las cuerdas que tenía Emerson alrededor de sus muñecas y él torció una sonrisa arrogante hacia Clarke:

—Se terminó, chica.

Clarke buscó con desesperación la mirada de Lexa, pero ésta miraba hacia la puerta de Mount Weather, viendo salir a los suyos.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó Clarke a Lexa, su voz temblaba, pero más lo hacía su cuerpo.

Lexa dirigió la mirada hacia Clarke. Quiso permanecer fría e impasible, pero cuando la miró directamente a los ojos su rostro se tensó.

—Lo que tú hubieras hecho: salvar a mi gente.

Clarke la miró con incredulidad, ni siquiera le importó que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Ella no quería creer lo que aquello significaba, no creía a Lexa capaz de hacerle eso.

—¿Y qué pasa con los míos? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento, Clarke. —Tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarla fijamente—. No eran parte del trato —concluyó.

Clarke sintió como si una bomba cayera sobre ella. Aun con todas las evidencias, era incapaz de creer, no podía creer. Lexa tenía que estar haciendo algún tipo de plan. Se negaba a creer que la abandonara. Imposible.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, comandante —le dijo Emerson y acto seguido caminó hacia la puerta.

Clarke no pudo hablar. Aquel nudo doloroso de su garganta se lo impedía. Se quedó mirando hacia Lexa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro desencajado.

—Soy la comandante, Clarke. Tengo que mantener a toda esta gente a salvo, sus vidas están en mis manos. La batalla hubiera sido una masacre para nosotros, ya he perdido suficientes vidas esta noche... Tuve que tomar una decisión y lo hice con mi cabeza… no con mi corazón.

Como si eso la hiciera sentir mejor, como si el tono frío de sus palabras no la matara por dentro, como si no provocara que algo dentro de ella se rompiera en mil pedazos y sintiera cómo los trozos quebrados la desgarraban por dentro. Más bien hubiera preferido que le dijera cualquier cosa menos eso, que la había engañado todo este tiempo, que había creado ilusiones, que había jugado con sus sentimientos… pero no eso, no que de verdad tomaba esa decisión aún importándole toda esa gente, incluso… Clarke ni se atrevió a preguntarle si era capaz de abandonarla allí, si acaso ya no era importante para ella. No pudo aunque quisiera. Algo la mantuvo paralizada.

—Que nos volvamos a encontrar…

Vio a Lexa darse la vuelta y alejarse de ella sin decir nada más. Todavía no lo podía creer… y cuanto más trataba de asimilarlo, peor era aquella dolencia que se había instalado en su interior. Aquel dolor la atormentó, no la dejó en paz. Incluso cuando bajó la palanca junto a Bellamy e irradió a todos los habitantes de Mount Weather —niños, ancianos, personas inocentes—, en lo único en lo que pensaba Clarke era en Lexa. Se había ido, la había abandonado. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle algo así?

Clarke se miró las manos. Le pareció verlas cubiertas de sangre, como cuando mató a Finn. Se estremeció, tembló, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… Salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Bellamy atrás. Había logrado salvar a los suyos, aun con la traición de los terrestres… con la traición de Lexa; pero a qué precio… Clarke corrió y tropezó con algunos cadáveres en su huida, personas que había asesinado. Profirió un grito desgarrador de dolor, golpeó una puerta que no pudo abrir y finalmente rompió a llorar en el piso, abrazada a sus propias piernas, acompañada de cuerpos inertes de aspecto desagradable por la radiación. Y aún seguía pensando en Lexa…

* * *

 _ **Cualquier opinión, comentario, corrección, etc. es bien recibido. Gracias por leer**_

 **Canción : Kevin Garrett - Coloring**


	3. Like Hell

_**N/A: Siento si los primeros capítulos siguieron mucho a la serie, quise seguir ese canon más o menos, introduciendo algunos cambios para establecer la dinámica que tendrán Clarke y Lexa en esta historia. En este capítulo ya empiezan los cambios. Gracias por leer :)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: Like Hell**

Cuando supo que Clarke sobrevivió a Mount Weather, debería haber sentido alegría. Su rostro se ensombreció cuando se enteró que había matado a todos los habitantes de la montaña. Lexa sabía lo que eso significaría para Clarke, que la marcaría y la perseguiría de por vida, y no pudo desprenderse de ese dolor penetrante en su pecho, una angustia terrible que la acompañó desde entonces. Lexa se dijo cada día que era la comandante de la coalición y que eso era más importante que todo lo demás, se dijo que tenía obligaciones, que la paz entre las doce tribus era primordial, se repitió que no podía anteponer la vida de una muchacha a la de miles de personas, su pueblo… Cada día se decía a sí misma muchas cosas, pero nada podía detener aquel dolor que sentía por dentro. Entonces, había noches, sola en su habitación, que lloraba y no podía soportar la culpa de haber abandonado a Clarke. Cuando despertaba, se sentía tan vacía que apenas podía ponerse en pie; pero era la comandante, lo que sintiera era insignificante respecto a la responsabilidad que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Lexa se había convertido en la comandante y en nada más, eso la mantenía con vida.

Todo cambió cuando le informaron que la reina de Azgeda iba tras Wanheda, Lexa supo que la vida de Clarke corría grave peligro. Tenía un propósito más allá de su día a día como comandante. Ella no era idiota y conocía de sobra a la reina Nia, por supuesto que esa zorra aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacerse con el control de los doce clanes y romper la paz. Ese fue el motivo que les dio a los demás y a su consejero Titus para ir tras Clarke. Cuando él le dijo que tenía que matarla para absorber su poder antes de que lo hiciera la reina Nia y así asegurar su fuerza como comandante, Lexa casi lo arroja desde lo alto de la torre, pero no le contó sus verdaderas intenciones.

Junto a Indra y Titus, además de los guardias que la custodiaban, vio entrar a Roan a la sala sujetando a Clarke de un brazo. La chica celeste llevaba un saco en la cabeza y las manos amarradas tras su espalda. Lexa contuvo el aire en sus pulmones cuando Roan arrojó a Clarke al suelo para que se arrodillara. Ella no podía mostrarle a nadie lo que eso la enfureció, tenía que ceñirse al plan si quería salvar la vida de Clarke.

—Wanheda —dijo el guerrero de la Nación de Hielo retirando el saco de la cabeza de la chica rubia.

A Clarke le costó unos segundos poder darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba. La súbita luz la deslumbró por completo.

—Hola, Clarke.

Al escuchar la voz de Lexa, miró asustada hacia ella, o al menos pareció asustada durante unos segundos. Después, Lexa no estaba segura si Clarke estaba sorprendida, enfurecida, confusa o todo a la vez. Sus cabellos rubios estaban todos revueltos y sucios, su rostro estaba golpeado y lleno de heridas. Lexa sintió un amargor subir por su estómago y miró con desprecio a Roan.

—El trato era que la trajeras intacta.

—No se entregó fácilmente.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula tratando de contener la ira. Caminó unos pasos alrededor de Clarke sin dejar de mirar a Roan.

—No esperaba menos… —admitió pensando en el carácter impetuoso de Clarke.

—He hecho mi parte, ahora haz la tuya.

La comandante torció una sonrisa arrogante y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué las tropas de tu madre se dirigen hacia Polis?

—No tengo nada que ver con eso. Honra nuestro trato —insistió él. Lexa se colocó firme frente a Clarke, llevando las manos hacia la espalda. La miró por unos segundos y luego volvió la vista a Roan.

—Lo honraré cuando tu reina honre mi coalición —le dijo con evidente enfado—. ¡Encierren al príncipe Roan de Azgeda!

Él y Lexa se miraron mientras varios guardias de la comandante lo sacaban a rastras de la estancia. Roan no dijo nada, ni siquiera opuso resistencia, sólo mantuvo una mirada retadora hacia ella. Lexa no se dejó intimidar por el desafío que le lanzaron los ojos de aquel hombre.

—¿Qué hacemos con Wanheda? —preguntó a continuación Titus.

—Dejadnos solas —les ordenó de mala manera a sus acompañantes.

Indra y Titus comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la sala, pero éste se detuvo antes de salir y miró a su comandante con desaprobación, temeroso de que no fuera capaz de hacer lo que era necesario para evitar la guerra con la Nación de Hielo.

—Ya me oíste —le dijo con desdén Lexa, conociendo lo que significaba esa mirada.

Él tensó la mandíbula y se quedó mirándola durante algunos segundos más, pero finalmente se fue.

Lexa hizo un gesto con una mano a los dos guerreros que guardaban la habitación. Los hombres tomaron a Clarke de los brazos y la pusieron en pie. Ella se quedó allí sin apartar la mirada de Lexa, sin moverse.

—Lo siento, Clarke —le dijo en un susurro. Su voz cambió cuando se dirigió a ella, fue menos dura—. No había otra forma.

Lexa sostuvo la respiración cuando se acercó y vio la intensidad de los ojos azules que estaban fijos sobre ella. Con cuidado le retiró la mordaza de la boca. Clarke permaneció en silencio. Tenía aquella extraña mirada que Lexa jamás había visto. Sintió su corazón acelerarse súbitamente cuando Clarke siguió observándola sin decir nada.

—No podía dejar que Wanheda cayera en manos de la reina de Azgeda. Tengo que evitar la guerra… Te necesito.

Clarke inclinó su cabeza hacia delante con violencia y su frente impactó contra la boca de Lexa. Enseguida sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre brotando entre sus labios. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar al golpe cuando Clarke la derribó y la tiró al piso.

—¡Maldita zorra! —le gritó mientras los guardias de la comandante la tomaron en peso para alejarla de Lexa—. ¿Querías a Wanheda? ¡Aquí la tienes! —continuó gritando mientras los guardias se la llevaban y ella trataba de zafarse de ellos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Lexa continuó en el suelo, con media cara llena de sangre, y todavía podía escuchar los gritos enloquecidos de Clarke a lo lejos.

Lexa tardó bastante en ponerse en pie. Fue una suerte para ambas haber mandado a todo el mundo fuera de aquella sala antes de hablar con Clarke. Alguien atacando a la comandante, no habría sido una situación muy agradable, sobre todo para Clarke. Lexa agarró un trapo donde escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca. Intentó limpiarse un poco la cara mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón, al fondo de la sala.

El aire frío golpeó su rostro y pareció sacarla de un trance. Sus manos estaban temblando y ya comenzaba a sentir el escozor en su boca por el golpe que le había propinado Clarke. Clarke… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero enseguida trató de limpiarlos con sus manos. No podía permitir que aquello le afectara. Era la comandante, no podía mostrar debilidad. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con esa angustia y dolor metidos bajo su piel. Esperaba que Clarke la odiara, pero verla en aquel estado… Para Lexa todo había sido una pesadilla desde la noche en Mount Weather. Cuántas veces quiso huir y regresar al lado de Clarke, luchar a su lado como le prometió… pero era la comandante, lo único que debería estar en su cabeza era su gente y no Clarke.

—Comandante —escuchó a Titus llamarla desde la puerta.

—Qué —le respondió con aspereza sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Una comitiva de la Nación del Hielo está a media hora de Polis, los exploradores dicen que vienen a parlamentar.

—Es una bonita forma de llamarlo teniendo en cuenta el ejército que traen detrás.

—Una guerra con la Nación del Hielo debilitaría la coalición.

—No soy idiota, Titus, fui yo la que luché por la coalición. —Ella tomó aire y se dio la vuelta. Miró fríamente a Titus y luego pasó a su lado dispuesta a abandonar la estancia—. Prepara todo para recibirlos e infórmame cuando lleguen.

—¿Algo más, comandante?

Lexa se dio la vuelta con cierto aire arrogante y lo miró a los ojos:

—Diles que si intentan algo los mataré a todos yo misma.

A Titus no le quedó más remedio que asentir y cumplir los deseos de la comandante. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido quien la había instruido de esa manera. No obstante, no pasó inadvertida para sus ojos la mancha oscura sobre el labio de Lexa y los restos de sangre alrededor de su boca.

—Y… ¿Wanheda?

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Te atacó.

—¡He dicho que es asunto mío! —le replicó ella con agresividad.

—Si no haces lo que tienes que hacer con ella, esto te costará caro.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Lexa le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación sin mediar más palabras con él. Titus suspiró. Quizá no era el mejor momento para hacerla entrar en razón, pero tenía claro que no iba a permitir que Clarke pusiera en peligro a su comandante ni todo lo que ella había logrado.

#

Había pasado una semana y Lexa no había hablado ni visto a Clarke. Sabía que estaba allí, en la torre, porque sus guardias le informaban de todo y porque más de una vez oyó los gritos de reproche de la chica celeste a las personas que Lexa mandaba a hablar con ella. Sin embargo, Clarke se había negado rotundamente a verla: « _Antes me tiro por una de estas ventanas que verla a ella_ », eso fue lo último que le dijo a uno de los guardias. Lexa, temerosa de que cumpliera sus amenazas, había aceptado los deseos de Clarke; pero era consciente de que el tiempo se le echaba encima y no podía seguir esperando por Clarke, así que pronto tendría que forzar ese encuentro. Lexa se estremeció de sólo pensar en ese posible momento.

La reina de Azgeda, con su enorme ejército apostado en los límites del territorio triku, estaba convenciendo al resto de líderes que Lexa se había vuelto demasiado débil si no era capaz de acabar con la amenaza de Wanheda: Heda ya no era tan poderosa como todos creían. El golpe que le había dado Clarke había dejado una marca visible que tampoco le ayudaba a demostrar lo contrario. Lexa no podía seguir alargando esa situación por mucho tiempo. Ella no pensaba matar a Clarke, como todos le decían, esperaba que recapacitara, al menos por su gente, y aceptara su oferta de unirse a los doce clanes. Si Wanheda se unía a Heda, el resto de líderes la respetarían como comandante. Titus no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero lo cierto es que skaikru seguía siendo una amenaza para los doce clanes y seguirían en guerra con ellos si no buscaba otra solución. Skaikru ya había mostrado su potencial de fuego y una guerra con ellos sería bastante costosa para las tribus.

Lexa suspiró, estaba cansada del largo día que había tenido y necesitaba un momento de soledad para relajarse un poco. Caminó por el corredor y miró al guardia en la entrada de su baño privado.

—Comandante, el… —Ella levantó la mano para que se callara, no quería oír nada, sólo descansar durante unos segundos, así que entró en la habitación sin dejar que continuara hablando.

El murmullo del agua y los vapores impregnados de sales provocaron una sensación de alivio en Lexa. Se quitó las botas y los pesados complementos de su vestimenta, quedándose con los pantalones y la camisa, y se introdujo en la sala de su baño privado. Era un pequeño cuarto de piedra con una piscina de agua caliente de varios metros de largo: el santuario privado de Lexa, un lugar donde nadie podía entrar. No obstante, vio la figura de una mujer de pie en medio de la piscina. El agua le llegaba sobre la cintura y Lexa estuvo a punto de gritarle por la osadía de haber entrado en su baño privado, pero las palabras se quedaron en algún punto profundo de su garganta, incapaces de salir.

La vio de espalda, acariciando la superficie del agua con la punta de sus dedos. Llevaba su melena rubia recogida hacia un lado, sobre su hombro izquierdo, lo que dejaba ver su espalda. Lexa se estremeció al ver las marcas rojizas sobre su piel, ella sabía que pertenecían a alguna bestia que habitaba en los bosques. No podía empezar a imaginarse todo lo que había vivido Clarke esos meses perdida en los bosques; pero Lexa esbozó una disimulada sonrisa al verla allí. Eso quería decir que al menos había aceptado por fin la oferta de utilizar sus baños para asearse. Era otro pequeño paso desde que Clarke aceptó la habitación que preparó para ella. Lexa sintió que aquella enorme brecha entre ellas se reducía poco a poco, aunque muy despacio. Puede que Clarke jamás la perdonara y nunca volviera a confiar en ella, Lexa aceptaba eso, al menos seguía viva.

Quiso abandonar la estancia, darle privacidad, pero se quedó petrificada en el mismo lugar, viendo las curvas del cuerpo desnudo de Clarke en el agua. Su interior se estremeció, casi olvidó cómo se respiraba mientras sus ojos vagaban por su piel. Parecía ser presa de un extraño hechizo del que le costó salir. Su boca se había secado de repente, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, incluso un ligero temblor se había hecho dueño de su cuerpo. Lexa dio un paso hacia atrás y fue entonces cuando Clarke giró su rostro y la miró con sus ojos llenos de odio. Fue como si el corazón de Lexa, por un instante, olvidara cómo latir, y allí se quedó, sosteniendo la mirada, reuniendo todo su orgullo para que Clarke no se diera cuenta del poder que tenía sobre ella en ese momento.

—¿No querías hablar conmigo? —le dijo con evidente desprecio—. Pues habla.

Lexa tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Clarke tenía que estar de broma si justo aquel momento era el que elegía para hablar. Tendría que sosegarse porque quizá no habría otro momento en el que ella estuviera dispuesta a ello. Lexa sabía la presión que estaba ejerciendo Azgeda, aprovechándose de aquella situación.

—Tu gente y mi gente deben llegar a un acuerdo y unirse —le dijo en un tono tranquilo. Enseguida escuchó el bufido de Clarke retumbar por la pequeña estancia.

—Si crees que después de lo que hiciste mi gente aceptará unirse a la tuya es que estás loca.

—Nunca esperé que entendieras la responsabilidad que tengo respecto a mi pueblo.

A penas pronunció la última palabra, Clarke se giró con brusquedad hacia Lexa.

—¡Yo no traiciono a mis amigos! —le gritó con tanta rabia que la piel de Lexa se erizó.

La comandante retiró la mirada de Clarke, derrotada por sus palabras y por su desnudez amenazante, que estaba desbaratándola por completo.

—Creo que eso fue lo que hiciste en Mount Weather —le replicó tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que la asaltó de repente—. Tenías amigos allí.

—Eso fue culpa tuya, no me dejaste más opciones. —La voz de Clarke sonaba cada vez más agresiva—. Eres tan culpable como yo de esas muertes.

—Cúlpame de todo lo que quieras, pero tu gente y mi gente no pueden vivir odiándose para siempre.

Clarke apoyó los codos sobre el borde la piscina y miró con desdén a Lexa negando con la cabeza.

—Oh, créeme, sí que podemos odiarte para siempre.

—Está bien —le espetó Lexa, disfrazando con rabia el dolor. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abandonar la estancia—: Pues aquí seguirás hasta que pienses con claridad lo que os conviene.

—¡Te importa una mierda mi gente! Te he hecho parecer débil y la Nación del Hielo lo sabe. ¡Eso es lo único que te importa y tendrás que matarme para conseguir el poder de Wanheda porque de otro modo mi gente jamás aceptará a la tuya!

Los gritos de Clarke aún resonaban en su cabeza cuando entró en su habitación. «El amor es debilidad», la primera lección que aprendió como comandante bajo la instrucción de Titus. Por primera vez quiso preguntarle a Anya si ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, la mujer por la que Lexa había sentido una devoción inmensa de niña, aquella que le había mostrado cómo era ser una guerrera... Abandonar a Clarke y a su gente era lo que debía hacer como comandante, era lo que favorecía a su pueblo. Era una decisión que tuvo que tomar con su cabeza, no con su corazón. Lexa creyó que el hecho de salvar la vida de Clarke mitigaría sus culpas, que eso le bastaría. Cuando llegó a su habitación y se derrumbó sobre su cama, supo que no era capaz de fingir consigo misma que todo aquello no la hacía pedazos.

* * *

 _ **N/A: El primer gran cambio: Clarke se baña XD**_

 _ **Daré buen uso de ese baño en este fanfic y si quieren ver cómo tendrán que seguir leyendo jejeje. Si les va gustando cómo va yendo la historia me gustaría que me lo dijeran (o si no les gusta también) así yo me oriento para escribir más capítulos :'(**_

 **CANCIÓN: ****Fleurie - Hurts Like Hell**


	4. Little Trouble

**N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido algunos líos. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y mensajes, me han hecho muy feliz. Espero que les siga gustando la historia :3**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4** **: Little Trouble**

Recordó la mirada maliciosa de Roan antes de revelarle el resto de su plan maestro. Había cierta sorpresa en su rostro cuando la vio aparecer dispuesta a hacerlo, pero qué esperaba él, por algo la llamaban Wanheda. «Prende una luz desde la ventana y sabré que has cumplido tu parte, entonces te sacaré de ahí» le había dicho. Clarke no confiaba en Roan, pero tenían un objetivo común. Por el momento había cumplido con su palabra, la había ayudado y allí estaba ella, agazapada entre las sombras, esperando para completar el plan.

Habían pasado diez días desde que Lexa la había traído a Polis. A Clarke le hervía la sangre en las venas cada vez que pensaba en ella. Realmente la iba a mantener en aquel lugar hasta que cambiara de parecer, pero Clarke ya había aprendido la lección la primera vez. Jamás volvería a confiar en Lexa. La forma en la que había jugado con ella, mostrando aquella dulzura y fragilidad cuando estaban solas… Fue todo un juego, todo mentira: sus miradas, su sonrisa, aquel beso… Clarke apretó los dientes, llena de rabia. Ya se lo había advertido la propia Lexa cuando se conocieron: «el amor es debilidad». La comandante había jugado bien su papel y Clarke fue una completa estúpida al creer que debajo de aquella capa fría y distante había algo más humano. Había sido una cría ingenua y Lexa la utilizó a su antojo, aprovechándose de ella. La líder de los terrestres no iba a conseguirlo de nuevo.

Clarke escuchó pasos afuera y trató de permanecer oculta entre las sombras que le brindaba aquella noche sin luna. Miró hacia el gran ventanal por el que había entrado. Las cortinas blancas ondeaban por el aire frío nocturno. Había estado a punto de caer al vacío varias veces mientras se movía por la fachada de la torre. Bien poco le hubiera importado que así acabara todo. Las rachas de viento eran fuertes a aquella altura, pero en los tres meses que estuvo fuera, ella aprendió muchas cosas y también se fortaleció. Todo eso le valió para llegar hasta aquel ventanal y poder colarse en la habitación. A Clarke ni siquiera le importaba que Roan la traicionara al final y no cumpliera su palabra, a ella sólo le importaba ese momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio entrar a Lexa. Le dijo algo en trigedasleng, que Clarke no pudo entender, a los guardias que aguardaban afuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana en silencio, frunció el ceño como si hubiera descubierto algo fuera de lugar. «Mierda», maldijo Clarke, la iba a descubrir; pero después de unos largos segundos, Lexa ignoró la ventana y caminó entre la penumbra hacia otra habitación que había al fondo. Clarke se agachó más incluso, esperando muy paciente a que Lexa regresara. Parecieron eternos los minutos, pero la comandante volvió de nuevo. Se había despojado de su armadura y llevaba un vestido oscuro de una tela bastante fina: sus prendas de dormir. Clarke la observó con detenimiento desde las sombras: la tenue luz de unas velas, que estaban sobre una mesita junto a la cama, cortaban su figura dejando ver las curvas de su cuerpo más menudo de lo que acostumbraba a apreciarse al llevar su armadura. Algo se movió dentro de ella y tensó la mandíbula, impaciente, vigilando cada movimiento y cada gesto de Lexa, hasta que por fin se recostó en la cama. Y Clarke esperó un poco más entre las sombras, donde Lexa no podía verla. Esperó minutos y más minutos después de que Lexa cerrara los ojos. Entonces, desenvainó de su cinto el cuchillo que le había conseguido Roan y se movió con el máximo sigilo que pudo, tratando de permanecer todo lo posible entre las sombras. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que Lexa lo escuchara, pero ésta no se movió, parecía dormir plácidamente; y cuando estuvo cerca, Clarke saltó sobre la cama.

Lexa no se movió, se limitó a abrir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se quedó mirándola en silencio mientras Clarke apretaba el borde afilado del cuchillo sobre su garganta. Desde las sombras, Clarke no había visto que Lexa lloraba. Ella no sabía que Lexa lloraba cada noche desde que Clarke había llegado a Polis. Sus ojos verdes brillaban aún más con las lágrimas y la luz que llegaba de las velas cercanas. Esos ojos se le fueron metiendo muy hondo a Clarke, tan hondo dentro de su pecho que se llenó de dolor y apenas podía respirar bien. Cuanto más fuerte se hacía la opresión, con más fuerza presionaba el cuchillo sobre la garganta de Lexa. Ésta no se defendió, como si estuviera esperando la muerte desde hace tiempo, se limitó a mirarla en silencio. Clarke tensó su rostro con rabia mientras se fijaba en el gesto resignado de la otra mujer. Vio una pequeña gota de sangre rodar sobre el borde del cuchillo y luego sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse sobre los labios de Lexa. Recordó aquellos labios, cuánto los había deseado… aquellos mismos labios que le contaron sobre su traición en Mount Weather. Clarke continuó su estudio visual, pero sintió un nudo horrible de emociones por su garganta al volver a mirar aquellos malditos ojos verdes... tan cerca.

—Lo siento —murmuró con un hilo de voz—. Lo siento mucho.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, Clarke no pudo contenerlo. Trató de hundir el cuchillo en la garganta de Lexa, acabar de una vez por todas con su miserable vida, pero su hermoso rostro comenzó a difuminarse mientras las lágrimas anegaban ojos de Clarke. La mano le tembló, incapaz de hacer caso a aquellos terribles deseos de muerte y finalmente apartó el cuchillo.

Un huracán de emociones asoló a Clarke. Sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y el murmullo del aire que entraba por la ventana se mezcló con sus sollozos. Dolía escucharla, verla allí tan cerca de ella, sentirla contra su cuerpo, bajo de ella... A Clarke le fallaron las fuerzas y se derrumbó sobre Lexa. Sintió sus brazos rodearla, tratando de reconfortarla de alguna forma. Las manos de Lexa presionaron su espalda con suavidad, acercándola contra ella.

—Nunca quise convertirte en esto… —susurró sobre su oído, la voz le temblaba—. Quería quedarme... contigo.

Clarke sintió la mano de Lexa entremezclarse entre sus cabellos rubios. Temblaba contra ella, sus lágrimas salían sin que pudiera impedirlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con aquella tortura tan adentro... Y el calor de Lexa era intoxicante. Se sentía tan reconfortante y a la vez tan doloroso… era como probar el más delicioso de los venenos. Y Clarke necesitaba sentir al menos una gota, como cuando entre las sábanas de Niylah lo único que quería era que aquella piel fuera la de Lexa. Parecía tan fácil odiarla por lo que había hecho… pero no podía. No fue hasta que estuvo entre sus brazos que se dio cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos. Eso enfureció a Clarke. Se separó de Lexa con brusquedad, casi la golpeó para escaparse de su abrazo. Lanzó el cuchillo al fondo de la habitación y luego salió de allí a toda prisa, sin importarle lo que pensaran los guardias apostados en la puerta de la habitación.

#

Cuando apenas había despuntado el sol por el horizonte, Lexa llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Clarke ni siquiera estaba dormida, no pudo hacerlo durante toda la noche. Se quedó allí, sentada sobre la cama mientras la vio entrar. No le dijo nada, Clarke se sentía tan vacía que era incapaz de sentir rabia por la presencia de Lexa.

La puerta se cerró en cuanto Lexa entró y su mirada se fijó con rapidez sobre Clarke. Llevaba su pose de comandante, con la barbilla erguida y las manos tras la espalda, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño. Una imagen totalmente opuesta a la mujer que había visto la noche anterior. Clarke se estremeció al recordar el calor de su cuerpo y las palabras que le había dicho.

—Una comitiva de Arkadia está al llegar a Polis —comenzó a contarle—. Tú madre y Kane quieren llegar a un acuerdo con mi gente. Podrás marcharte con ellos.

Clarke frunció el ceño. No se creía las palabras de Lexa. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ella, apenas a un metro de distancia. No se atrevió a dar otro paso más.

—¿Todo este alboroto para capturarme y ahora dejarme ir así, sin más?

Lexa siguió mirándola fijamente, sin que nada perturbara su gesto impasible.

—Todo este alboroto fue para salvarte —le dijo simplemente.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin darle a tiempo a Clarke de decir nada. Tampoco sabía qué decirle, aquel cambio la había tomado de improviso. ¿De verdad iba a dejarla ir, iba a dejar a Wanheda irse de Polis? ¿Qué pasaba con la inminente guerra contra Azgeda? Lo cierto es que Clarke estaba demasiado aturdida como para pensar en nada. Se masajeó un poco las sienes con la punta de los dedos, intentando aliviar la jaqueca que tenía por no haber descansado apropiadamente y enseguida se dispuso a preparar algunas pertenencias que tenía allí: algo de ropa, algún utensilio… no tenía mucho, así que en unos minutos lo tuvo todo listo. Para su desgracia, tuvo que esperar horas dentro de su habitación, no le permitieron salir. No estaba segura si era por tratar de atentar contra la vida de Lexa la noche anterior. Clarke siguió pensando que Lexa le había tendido alguna especie de trampa, pero cuando cayó la tarde, unos guardias la llevaron hasta una sala de la torre y allí estaban Kane y Abby, como bien le había prometido Lexa.

—¡Clarke! —exclamó su madre con alegría al verla.

Ella se quedó parada en la entrada de la habitación mirando a Kane y Abby como completos desconocidos. No entendía por qué Lexa la estaba dejando ir. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Déjame abrazarte —le dijo su madre con cierta emoción.

—Mamá —murmuró cuando ella se acercó.

Abby no dudó y bordeó a su hija con sus brazos. Pronto sintió la correspondencia de las manos de Clarke sobre su espalda. No pudo evitar que una lágrima cruzara su mejilla al sentirla de nuevo con ella.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

Clarke se separó de ella con torpeza y bajó la vista al suelo. Aún le costaba no pensar en Mount Weather cuando veía sus caras, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, de aquellos días infernales en Polis, al menos sentía alivio al encontrarse con ellos allí.

—Yo… también me alegro de veros —les dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Deberíamos irnos cuanto antes. La comandante ha cumplido con su palabra y no es seguro quedarnos más tiempo —intervino Kane.

—Clarke, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó su madre fijándose en el rostro contrariado que tenía.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo Lexa? ¿Era importante para impedir una guerra y ahora me deja ir?

—La comandante sabe lo que se hace, Clarke —le dijo Kane restándole importancia a sus preocupaciones.

Abby colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija invitándola a salir de la habitación. Kane hizo lo propio, saliendo delante de las dos mujeres. Ambos habían sido escoltados por al menos diez soldados de Arkadia. Después de salir de la torre, les esperaba Indra, que al parecer les acompañaría hasta las afueras de Polis, junto con otros cien soldados que asegurarían que nadie atentara contra ellos. A Clarke le pareció todo demasiado extraño.

—Encontramos a supervivientes de otras estaciones —le informó Kane a Clarke durante el camino—. Casi mil personas más. Tuvimos que hacer muchas reformas en Arkadia, pero hemos conseguido ser casi autosuficientes. El problema va a ser la comida, al menos durante unos meses mientras crezcan los cultivos.

Clarke escuchaba todo lo que le decían sobre Arkadia, su supuesto hogar, y cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. Como si la idea de volver a su casa le aterrara.

—Seguro que tus amigos se alegrarán de volver a verte —le dijo su madre.

Sintió cómo su estómago se puso del revés al recordarlos. Tan pronto como lo hizo, las imágenes de los cadáveres de Mount Weather volvieron a su cabeza con tanta viveza que sus piernas temblaron por un instante. Tuvo que apoyarse sobre un árbol durante unos segundos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su madre preocupada por su aspecto—. ¿Te has alimentado bien?

—Mamá, sólo estoy cansada —la interrumpió antes de que comenzara con una ronda de preguntas—. Lexa… cuidó bien de mí —le confesó con cierta incomodidad.

Abby asintió y no añadió nada más. Clarke volvió a caminar tratando de no pensar demasiado. Odió que Kane no le contara más cosas sobre Arkadia o que no le contara cualquier cosa en general. La conversación le había ayudado a distraerse antes. En ese momento caminaban por el bosque acompañados por un centenar de terrestres y los diez soldados de Arkadia. Lo único que se oía eran los pasos sobre la tierra y los sonidos de los insectos que inundaban la noche. Clarke odió aquel silencio porque la hizo pensar en Lexa. Cada paso que daba se sentía peor. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza: Mount Weather, sus amigos, Arkadia, Polis… y en cada cosa acababa apareciendo Lexa, sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo…

—Hasta aquí os acompaño —dijo de pronto Indra—. Tengo que volver.

Habían caminado un buen trecho después de atravesar los muros que separaban Polis del bosque. Clarke no sabía cuánto porque ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al camino. No le dio más importancia al comentario de Indra hasta que vio la confusión dibujada en Kane y Abby.

—Creía que nos acompañabas hasta Arkadia —le dijo su madre a la terrestre.

—Cambio de planes —le respondió ella.

—¿Qué está pasando, Indra? —le preguntó Kane.

—Azgeda no reconoce a Leksa como Heda, dicen que se ha vuelto débil —respondió mirando directamente a Clarke—. Esto puede ponerse muy feo, es mejor que os vayáis. Nuestros cien guerreros os escoltarán hasta Arkadia.

—No sabíamos que las cosas estaban tan tensas —comentó Kane.

—Esta mañana Heda arrojó a uno de los embajadores de Azgeda desde lo alto de la torre por no arrodillarse ante ella. El ejército lleva días esperando a las afueras de triku. Y aún así ella decide sentenciar su vida por ti —concluyó dirigiéndose expresamente a Clarke.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le dijo ella.

—Es bastante obvio —le respondió con tranquilidad—. Considerad esto el último favor de Heda y si mañana los guerreros que os acompañan abandonan los límites de Arkadia, no creo que las cosas sigan tan bien para vosotros.

—Entonces debemos volver cuanto antes a Arkadia y fortificarla —dijo Pike a Kane.

Pike era uno de los supervivientes del Arca que habían encontrado, en concreto de la estación granja. Al parecer había aterrizado en territorio de la Nación de Hielo y los supervivientes del impacto estuvieron meses luchando contra los terrestres de allí. Más o menos como todos los que llegaron del cielo, no era una historia nueva. Pero a Clarke eso no le importaba, todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, ella no los estaba escuchando, en su mente sólo había una cosa:

—¿Qué es lo que hizo Lexa? —le preguntó directamente a Indra.

—¿Qué más te da, chiquilla? Vete con tu gente, aprovecha la oportunidad que te ha dado Leksa y huye de aquí.

—¡Indra! —le gritó agarrándola por un brazo—. Dímelo, ¿qué está pasando?

Al parecer, Indra se tomó como una ofensa ese gesto, pues se giró con brusquedad hacia Clarke en cuanto lo hizo.

—¡Tú la marcaste! —le recriminó con rabia—. Cualquier aliado de la comandante te mataría por ello, incluso ella misma tendría que haberte matado por tocarla siquiera. Ahora tendrá que mostrar su valía a muerte. ¿Estás contenta? Eso era lo que querías, hacerle pagar por lo de Maun-de*. Así que vete con tu gente y déjanos en paz.

Clarke liberó su brazo e Indra soltó un bufido, miró por última vez a Clarke, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí con rapidez.

—¿Clarke? —dijo Abby al ver la cara de su hija. Su intuición le gritaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Los problemas políticos de los terrestres no son de nuestra incumbencia.

—Ella sola se buscó ese final —intervino Pike—, al final los terrestres...

—Pike —lo interrumpió Kane antes de que dijera cualquier barbaridad que pusiera en contra de ellos a los cien guerreros terrestres que los acompañaban.

—Clarke, lo que le pase a Lexa no es tu responsabilidad…

—De hecho sí que lo es —interrumpió a su madre—. Y sabéis que ningún comandante nos dará lo que nos ofrece ella.

—¿Y se puede saber qué podrías hacer tú por ella? —trató de disuadirla Abby. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer Clarke le parecía una completa locura.

—Tengo que volver.

—¡Clarke! —protestó, pero su hija hizo caso omiso y emprendió el camino que anteriormente había hecho Indra. Tenía que volver a Polis. Tenía que volver con Lexa.

* * *

(*)Maun-de = Mount Weather

 _ **CANCIÓN**_ _ **: Halsey - Trouble**_


	5. Defend your every breath

**N/A:** _Para bien o para mal ha terminado la serie. Aquí les dejo mi aportación para superar la ausencia de nuestras chicas. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me emociona que les esté gustando la historia. No olvidéis decirme qué les parece este capítulo. Gracias por leer ^^_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5** **: Defend your every breath** (Defender cada aliento tuyo)

El cuerpo del hombre se desplomó contra la tierra. La hoja de la espada chorreaba la sangre de su nueva víctima. Lexa levantó la mirada y agarró el mango de su arma con fuerza. A su alrededor ya habían tres guerreros listos para enfrentarla. Tomó aliento con dificultad, el dolor de su costado se estaba haciendo cada vez más agudo. Palpó la zona con su mano izquierda sin apartar la vista de los hombres que la rodeaban. Seguía sangrando pero el tallo de la flecha se mantenía firme en el lugar donde estaba clavado. Había procurado partirlo para que no le molestara al luchar, aún así, el dolor le estaba dificultando moverse cada vez más. Lexa fijó su atención en el hombre que ondeaba dos dagas y que dio un paso hacia ella. Era un tipo delgaducho y no demasiado alto, pensó que su fuerte estaría en la flexibilidad y no andaba muy equivocada en ello. Ella suspiró mientras pensaba con rapidez en los posibles movimientos que podría hacer el guerrero a continuación. Eran doce clanes, éste era el número nueve. Miró de reojo a Roan, que se encontraba entre la multitud que rodeaba la arena, estaba segura de que ese sería el guerrero que enviaría la reina Nia para luchar en nombre de Azgeda.

«¿Era tan difícil matarla?» le había dicho su consejero, Titus no podía adivinar cuánto, pero él siempre tendía a simplificarlo todo, igualmente. La gente celeste había cambiado las cosas desde que llegó. Matar a Clarke quizá los salvaría de una guerra con Azgeda, pero agravaría el conflicto con los otros. Así trató de hacérselo entender a Titus, pero él seguía siendo demasiado receloso en cuanto a Clarke. Clarke… Lexa esperaba que estuviera bien lejos de allí, a salvo, con su gente.

En un gesto rápido, Lexa se giró sobre sus talones, alzando su espada y ésta frenó el golpe del arma de su agresor. Sintió, a la vez, una terrible puntada de dolor en su costado que la obligó a emitir un quejido. Sus oponentes sabían que aquella flecha la había herido gravemente. Lo peor es que había sido un error de cálculo de Lexa, no se esperaba que aquella guerrera de sankru fuera capaz de recargar su arco con tanta rapidez. Aun así, herida por aquella flecha, Lexa pudo batir a cinco guerreros más. Los mejores guerreros de cada clan. Sin embargo, todavía nadie estaba dispuesto a admitir el poder de Heda. La reina Nia había calado muy hondo en las mentes de los embajadores de cada clan con sus artimañas.

Su agresor elevó una pierna e impactó su pie en el costado herido de Lexa. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse un poco para evitar un golpe mayor. Cayó al suelo en un grito de dolor. El hombre asestó un certero tajo en el brazo derecho de Lexa provocando que su arma cayera de su mano. Ella oyó al tumulto que la rodeaba, la gente moverse ansiosa… creerían que era su fin, el final de su comandante. Él hizo un ademán para apuñalarla y darle su golpe final. Se inclinó sobre Lexa y ella apretó los dientes. Su vista se volvió borrosa y el dolor fue insoportable cuando elevó una pierna y le dio una patada en la cara. El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás y de nuevo Lexa se las arregló para volverlo a patear. Aquello le dio tiempo para alargar su mano, recoger su espada y lanzarla hacia su atacante. El arma atravesó de forma certera el cuello del hombre que se derrumbó sobre el piso mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Lexa cerró los ojos agotada. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en un sudor frío y el dolor de su costado era demasiado fuerte. Se llevó la mano izquierda allí y notó la sangre empapar sus dedos. Suspiró. Trató de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, pero sólo pudo ponerse de rodillas. Sabía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Miró a los dos hombres que serían sus próximos atacantes, ellos observaban algo a sus espaldas, y a pesar de que su visión no era del todo nítida y que su cabeza le daba vueltas, supo que era ella.

—¡Lexa! —gritó mientras empujaba y arremetía contra todo aquel que evitaba su paso.

—Pleni! —le dijo uno de los guerreros agarrándola por la cintura. Lexa vio cómo se revolvió con violencia entre sus musculados brazos tratando de zafarse de él.

—Clarke… —murmuró entre asombrada y temerosa por verla allí.

Lexa apoyó su mano derecha sobre la tierra del suelo y se puso en pie con gran esfuerzo. Presionó con fuerza su otra mano sobre la herida de su costado y tensó su mandíbula aguantando el dolor terrible que atravesó su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que si daba un paso perdería el conocimiento, pero trató por todos los medios de mantenerse allí firme y vio cómo eso provocó miradas de asombro y respeto por su fortaleza.

Clarke aprovechó un descuido y le propinó un mordisco al guerrero que la sostenía. Consiguió librarse de él enseguida.

—¡Soy Wanheda! —gritó—. ¡Maté a todos los de la montaña y puedo hacer eso de nuevo!

Parece que aquellas palabras bastaron para que nadie se atreviera a impedirle pasar. Durante años la gente de la montaña había atemorizado a los terrestres, para la mayoría, Clarke era una especie de divinidad o un demonio al que temer por haber matado a todos en Mount Weather. Fue Indra la única que salió de la multitud y retó a Clarke con la mirada, tratando de intimidarla, pero ella no le hizo caso, sus ojos azules se fijaron en Lexa. Indra buscó alguna indicación en su comandante, quizá que le ordenara detener a Clarke, pero ella no hizo nada. Lexa se mantuvo de pie con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, observando cómo Clarke se acercaba a ella en silencio. Estaba casi a medio metro de distancia cuando se detuvo. Siguió mirándola sin decir nada durante algunos segundos, entonces tomó aire y, sin apartar sus ojos de los Lexa, rompió el silencio:

—Ai don kom op hir na koma yu op —dijo Clarke y acto seguido se arrodilló ante Lexa. Todos los presentes enmudecieron, llenos de asombro por lo que escuchaban—: Ai laik Wanheda, ai liak yu gona. —Clarke miró a los ojos de Lexa y tomó su mano derecha—. Ai badan ai Heda op, ai badan yu op en nou moun.

« _Vine a honrarte. Soy Wanheda, soy tu soldado. Sirvo a mi comandante, te sirvo a ti y a nadie más_ » y al escuchar esas palabras Lexa fue incapaz de moverse siquiera. Sentía su mano temblar, pero Clarke la agarraba con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que aquellos ojos azules la miraban desde abajo. No podía creer que Clarke estuviera allí ni que hubiera hecho aquello. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le dolía, apenas podía respirar bien…

Entonces, Indra se arrodilló y uno a uno fueron arrodillándose todos los presentes. Comenzó a escucharse un clamor: «Heda… Heda…». Lexa levantó la cabeza y vio a todos honrándole, incluso a la reina Nia y al príncipe Roan. Acarició con su dedo pulgar la mano de Clarke y ella hizo lo mismo. No supo cómo su cuerpo en aquel estado fue capaz de estremecerse ante aquella caricia y alejarse durante un instante del dolor físico que sentía. Volvió su vista a Clarke, a sus intensos ojos azules… Clarke se puso en pie y deslizó su mano sobre el antebrazo de Lexa, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—Estás herida —le dijo, Lexa pudo sentir un temblor en su voz—. Dios… Hay que curarte eso.

—Estoy bien, Clarke.

Lexa vio a Titus e Indra acercándose a ella para llevársela de allí. Ella aferró sus dedos al brazo de Clarke con fuerza, no quería irse sin ella. Se aseguró de hacer este gesto mirando directamente a Indra, sabía que Titus podría intentar cualquier cosa y que no le agradaba Clarke. Indra asintió, entendiendo sus deseos. Luego la llevaron hacia la torre y todo comenzó a volverse borroso. Pero entre las tinieblas confusas de su mente, Lexa podía sentir su mano sujetando a Clarke y el hecho de sentirla allí a su lado la llenó de una extraña fortaleza y confianza.

Cuando Lexa abrió los ojos, vio a Clarke al lado de Titus, junto a su cama. Enseguida fue a comprobar su herida y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un vendaje. Al parecer la habían curado.

—Comandante —dijo Titus—. Parece que el apoyo de Wanheda ha servido para retomar confianza sobre su fortaleza.

—Iros de la habitación —le ordenó ella.

Él asintió e hizo un gesto a Clarke para acompañarla hacia la puerta.

—Ella no —dijo Lexa.

Titus se quedó mirando hacia su comandante, pero Lexa le devolvió una mirada molesta que hizo que no contrariara las órdenes de ella. Volvió a asentir en silencio y salió seguido por los guardias que aguardaban en la habitación. En cuanto la habitación quedó para ellas, Lexa suspiró y se acomodó sobre la cama, palpando con cuidado su herida vendada.

—¿Puedo limpiarla? —le preguntó Clarke—. Vuestros métodos son muy… peculiares, no me gustaría que se te infectara.

Lexa la miró y asintió en silencio. Clarke se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su vientre. Eso provocó que Lexa se estremeciera y exhalara aire con bastante fuerza.

—¿Te hice daño?

Lexa negó rápidamente con la cabeza y pudo ver cómo Clarke torcía los labios en una especie de sonrisa, o eso le pareció. El silencio envolvió la estancia mientras Clarke retiraba las vendas y luego traía una palangana con agua para limpiarle la herida. Los dedos de Clarke se movían habilidosos sobre su piel y con sumo cuidado evitaba provocarle dolor al limpiarla.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —preguntó de pronto sin apartar la mirada de la herida.

Lexa la miró durante algunos segundos, pero la chica celeste continuó con su labor sin volver la vista hacia ella.

—Me dejaste claro tus deseos, Clarke, y yo… La otra opción era matarte. Intentaba buscar la mejor solución para todos. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

Vio temblar el labio inferior de Clarke. Fue muy sutil porque enseguida frunció el ceño y endureció su rostro como si estuviera molesta. No volvió a hablar ni la miró, continuó limpiando con sumo cuidado la herida y toda la piel colindante.

Lexa se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos y siguió mirándola con detenimiento.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —le dijo.

Entonces Clarke levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

—Hice esto por mi gente. Quiero que se acaben los enfrentamientos entre nuestra gente.

—Pensaba que el pueblo celeste odiaba a los nuestros.

—Sólo buscamos vivir en paz.

—Entonces tu pueblo y yo buscamos lo mismo, pero tenías razón en una cosa: tu gente me odia por lo de Mount Weather. Puede que Marcus Kane y Abby Griffin sean de los pocos que puedan ver más allá… pero los demás… tú…

Clarke suspiró de forma sonora. Hundió el trapo con el que limpiaba el costado de Lexa en la palangana y estuvo bastante rato apretándolo entre sus manos.

—Si te odiara tanto te habría dejado morir esta noche —le respondió después de un rato sin desviar la mirada del trapo. Clarke frunció el ceño, todavía evitaba mirarla, pero Lexa pudo ver que había algo atormentando el interior de Clarke, lo notó por la forma nerviosa en la que se mordió el labio—. Roan fue quien me ayudó a… matarte... aquella noche —continuó hablando—. Está claro que te quieren muerta.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me mataste esa noche?

Clarke la miró totalmente perpleja por aquella pregunta, pero enseguida volvió su atención a la herida de Lexa.

—Mis… —Guardó silencio durante unos segundos—. Mis sentimientos me estaban nublando el juicio. Yo… hice una cosa terrible en Mount Weather, pero no podía poner a mi gente en peligro sólo porque te odie.

—Yo creo que fuiste valiente. Hiciste lo que nadie fue capaz de hacer para salvar a los tuyos. No todo es blanco o negro, a veces no hay decisiones buenas o malas, y tienes que elegir.

Clarke pareció indiferente a sus palabras, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, sin volver a mirar a Lexa. Ella sentía cierta desesperación por no saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Clarke.

—Bueno, yo no elegí esta responsabilidad —le respondió ella mientras volvía a vendar la herida de Lexa.

—No tenemos la posibilidad de elegir muchas cosas. Ni siquiera elegimos existir, pero aquí estamos.

Clarke terminó de vendar la herida, apartó el trapo y la palangana de agua y miró a Lexa.

—Sí, aquí estamos… tú y yo —le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con tono indiferente.

—Si tu gente está dispuesta a unirse a la mía, mantendré el acuerdo que te propuse la primera vez. Quiero una paz verdadera, quiero acabar con las muertes y con el sufrimiento, pero sabes que no será fácil porque nuestros pueblos se odian.

—Lo sé… Será difícil volver a confiar. —Lexa vio la dureza en la mirada de Clarke cuando dijo esas palabras. Todavía no la había perdonado por lo de Mount Weather, quizá nunca lo haría… Tendría que acostumbrarse a la punzada de dolor en su pecho al ver el odio de Clarke reflejado en su rostro—. Deberías descansar —volvió a decir Clarke—. Ya discutirás los acuerdos con el Canciller de Arkadia. Buenas noches —se despidió de forma cortante.

—Adiós, Clarke —le respondió ella mientras la chica celeste abandonaba la habitación sin volver la vista atrás. Ni siquiera supo si la escuchó. Clarke desapareció de su vista súbitamente, al igual que había aparecido esa noche en la arena.

Lexa no se sintió bien después de ese encuentro. Una sensación amarga se apoderó de su garganta y unas ligeras náuseas la invadieron. Se sintió enferma y asustada. Trató de dormir, pero se despertaba a cada rato sin recordar qué había soñado, aunque con la sensación de haber visto a Clarke en ese sueño. Entonces sentía una opresión en su pecho y tenía que tomar largas bocanadas de aire antes de volver a dormirse. ¿Por qué Clarke la hacía sentir de esa manera?

* * *

 ** _CANCIÓN: Light - Sleeping at Last_**


	6. Back to the start

**CAPÍTULO 6:** **Back to the start** (Volver al principio)

Clarke se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó sobre el césped. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el reverso de la mano y miró fijamente al muchacho frente a ella. El chico se pasó una mano apartando su flequillo rubio hacia un lado y luego agarró la vara con las dos manos, colocándose en posición de ataque.

—Venga, otra vez —le dijo.

Clarke se agachó y agarró su vara del suelo decida a no dejarse humillar nuevamente por aquel crío. Lo fulminó con la mirada y él le devolvió un gesto serio.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle el chico arremetió contra ella. Clarke elevó el palo sobre sus ojos en un gesto de reflejo y pudo parar el golpe.

—¡Eh! —se quejó ella; sin embargo, él continuó su ataque, con una velocidad que apenas le dio tiempo a Clarke a defenderse y terminó por resbalarse por culpa de la humedad del césped. Cayó por enésima vez al suelo.

El chico comenzó a reírse apoyando un extremo de la barra en el suelo y sosteniéndose contra ella a modo de bastón.

—Oye, no te rías, esto es más difícil de lo que parece —se quejó Clarke mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo y sacudía la suciedad de su pantalón.

—No lo haces tan mal… pero mejor descansamos un rato —dijo él sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su boca—. Te llevo algunos años de ventaja en el entrenamiento, pero tienes buenos reflejos y fuerza, sólo tienes que pulir tu técnica… bastante.

—Los niños del Arca no nos dedicábamos a la lucha —respondió ella con un suspiro—. La vida en el espacio era muy diferente… Pero gracias por enseñarme, Aden.

—No hay problema —le respondió el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Lexa me lo pidió a mí personalmente y estoy encantando. La gente dice cosas sobre el pueblo celeste, pero tú eres genial. Ya entiendo por qué a Lexa le gustas.

El corazón de Clarke dio un vuelco y enseguida sintió un rubor incontrolable en sus mejillas. Aden la miró confuso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó al ver su reacción.

Clarke suspiró con nerviosismo y le sonrió después, tratando de disimular. Seguramente fue un comentario de lo más inocente y el niño ni se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba. Clarke se sintió muy idiota en ese momento, pero no pudo controlar la reacción de su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Nada, hace calor —le dijo y trató de cambiar de tema con rapidez—: ¿No eres muy pequeño para saber luchar tan bien?

—Tengo 14 años —respondió él un poco molesto.

—No quiero ofenderte, es que en Arkadia los niños de tu edad hacen… otras cosas.

—Mis padres no querían que luchara —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Si hubiera sabido luchar los habría salvado.

—Lo siento, Aden —le respondió bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

—No pasa nada. Lexa me ayudó mucho y cuidó de mí.

Clarke levantó la mirada y vio la brillante sonrisa en la boca de Aden. No pudo evitar sonreír también al verlo.

—La admiras mucho.

—Ella me salvó, pero también trajo la paz a nuestro pueblo. Hizo que todo el mundo la respetara, que la venera y temiera. Ella jamás se arrodilla ante nadie. No sé qué imagen te da eso, pero sólo quiere acabar con la violencia y que los niños, como ella y yo, no tengan que sufrir con tanta muerte, simplemente ser niños como los niños celestes que no necesitan aprender a luchar, supongo.

La sonrisa de Clarke se borró al escuchar aquello último. No pudo evitar la punzada de dolor que cruzó su pecho.

—¿A Lexa… le pasó lo mismo que a ti?

Él asintió con lentitud, desviando la vista hacia el cielo azul que estaba sobre ellos.

—Es bastante común, al menos antes de la gran coalición de Lexa —le explicó—, pero no debería hablar de eso contigo.

—Tranquilo, sé que es algo personal, no pretendía ser indiscreta.

—Sí y además está viniendo —dijo mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

Clarke sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando vio la figura de Lexa, con su maquillaje de guerra y su armadura, acercándose a ellos a través del campo.

—Ponte de pie —le hizo señas Aden—, no quiero que piense que no estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes.

A pesar de que se sentía un poco dolorida por los golpes y el entrenamiento incansable de aquellos días, Clarke se puso de pie sin problemas mientras Lexa se acercaba. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron con dureza en Aden.

—Tienes dos horas de entrenamiento con Clarke —dijo elevando la barbilla con aires de superioridad—. No puedes desperdiciar ni un sólo segundo de ese tiempo.

—Le pedí un descanso —la interrumpió Clarke.

Los ojos de Lexa se fijaron entonces en ella, con la misma dureza con la que miraba a Aden. Eso la puso nerviosa.

—Él puede responder por sí mismo —le dijo, luego volvió la mirada a Aden—. Ve a entrenar con los demás. Rápido.

—Sí, Heda —respondió y obedeció inmediatamente, alejándose de allí.

Clarke se sintió incómoda. Todo lo que había visto de Lexa esos días había sido eso. Después de lo que había ocurrido cuatro noches atrás, se volvió hermética, parecía más distante y fría. Llevaba puesto su modo comandante las veinticuatro horas del día. Una vez pareció sonreír cuando Clarke estuvo en desacuerdo con Titus, pero ella no sabía si realmente lo hizo o fue una ilusión. Desde la noche en la arena, para Clarke era imposible tratar de acercarse a ella. Lexa la trataba con respeto, procuraba que estuviera cómoda en Polis, pero era imposible hablar con ella de cualquier cosa que no fuera el pacto de paz con skaikru. Eso ponía a Clarke nerviosa e incómoda, no sabía por qué, pero le molestaba esa gran distancia y el empeño de Lexa en ello. Clarke pensó que quizá era lo mejor para todos, después de Mount Weather todo había cambiado y ella no podía permitir poner a su gente en peligro por algo personal.

—No seas tan dura con él, es sólo un niño.

—Lo estoy preparando —le respondió sin ni siquiera mirarla—. Cuando sea comandante todo será duro para él, no tendrá un respiro, no importa lo que sienta. Muchas personas dependerán de él y nadie va a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda diciéndole que lo ha hecho bien, nadie le consolará cuando alguien a quien quiera muera o cuando tome una decisión difícil, ni siquiera podrá tener un amigo porque cualquiera es una amenaza para su seguridad, porque tendrá que traicionarlo en algún momento por el bien de su pueblo…

Lexa dejó de hablar y pareció incómoda cuando dijo aquello último, como si no hubiese sido su intención decirlo en primer lugar. Clarke supo que ella hablaba de su propia experiencia y de pronto no se encontró muy bien. No pudo evitar que su estómago se revolviera al pensar en lo que pasó en Mount Weather.

—Vine a buscarte. Tu gente está aquí —habló de nuevo Lexa.

Clarke la miró y vio los ojos de Lexa fijos en los suyos. De pronto su corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente.

—Gracias —le dijo en un susurro.

—Todos nos merecemos vivir en paz.

Eso fue lo único que dijo Lexa en todo el camino de vuelta a la ciudad. Clarke intentó dos veces iniciar una conversación, pero sólo recibió unas respuestas vagas por parte de Lexa. Durante el silencioso camino junto a ella, recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Fue inevitable caminar entre aquellos árboles y no recordar las caminatas en el bosque que habían hecho juntas, antes de Mount Weather, compartiendo pensamientos, costumbres de sus pueblos o simplemente conociéndose un poco más. Clarke sintió una terrible nostalgia. Todo podría ser tan diferente ahora si Lexa no la hubiera abandonado en Mount Weather…

Llegaron a la torre sin compartir ni una sola palabra, salvo un «tu gente está arriba, en la sala del trono». Antes de llegar allí, Clarke sintió que algo no iba bien y parece que Lexa también porque instintivamente se puso frente a ella en modo protector.

—Algo ha pasado en la montaña —les dijo un guardia.

Y cuando Clarke entró tras Lexa en la sala, lo primero que vio fue la cara larga de Bellamy mientras sujetaba un walkie-talkie. A través de la radio se escuchaba un llanto que a Clarke le pareció muy familiar.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Clarke.

Kane, su madre y Octavia la miraron con el rostro desencajado, lo cual la asustó aún más.

—Pregúntale a ella —dijo Pike, que también estaba entre los presentes, dirigiéndose directamente a Lexa en un tono de evidente desprecio.

—Yo no sé qué está pasando —le respondió Lexa en el mismo tono.

—Habéis volado por los aires Mount Weather —respondió Bellamy con la voz rota—. Nuestra gente estaba allí… Sólo escaparon Raven y Sinclair.

—Ellos no tienen explosivos ni nada que se les parezca —dijo Clarke, incrédula.

—Mount Weather tenía un mecanismo de autodestrucción, Clarke. Ellos debían de saberlo —le explicó Bellamy.

Clarke sintió una punzada horrible en el pecho y dirigió la vista hacia Lexa. No… ella no podía haberlo hecho otra vez…

—Yo no he hecho esto —le dijo Lexa como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba—. Clarke…

La tensión en la sala se disparó. La comitiva celeste miraba amenazante a los guerreros terrestres, pero nadie dijo nada ni se movió, como si esperaran a que Clarke y Lexa hicieran algo.

—Quiero la paz, de eso trataba esta reunión —dijo Lexa sin dejar de mirar a Clarke—. Es evidente que alguien quiere comenzar un conflicto.

—Eso dices tú, quizá fue todo una trampa —se quejó Pike de nuevo—. Todavía hay un ejército a las afuera de Arkadia, quién sabe lo que estáis planeando...

—¡Basta! —le reprendió Kane.

—Ese ejército evita que alguien os ataque mientras negociamos una paz —dijo en tono amenazante Lexa—. Quiero que vuestra gente se una a la coalición, pero ya sabíamos que no sería un proceso fácil.

—Queremos lo mismo —intervino Kane— y alguien quiere justo esto, que nos enfrentemos.

—Descubriremos quién ha hecho esto y pagará por su traición —le dijo Lexa.

—¿Eso es una promesa? —preguntó de pronto Clarke.

—Lo prometo —le respondió Lexa enseguida.

Clarke miró a su gente y todos la miraron con atención, como si buscaran su aprobación en algo. Ella suspiró un poco molesta.

—Me quedaré para asegurar de que cumple con su promesa —dijo mirando a su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no se opuso:

—Entonces nosotros volveremos a Arkadia, podrían planear atacarla.

Abby se acercó a su hija y la abrazó. Los demás comenzaron a salir de la sala. Clarke suspiró entre los brazos de su madre, como si de pronto volviera a sentirse segura con ella, como cuando era niña. Estaban pasando tantas cosas… Clarke empezaba a desear tranquilidad, disfrutar de cosas banales y no de políticas ni guerras. Incluso comenzaba a echar de menos sus dibujos.

—Cuídate, por favor —le dijo al oído.

—Lo haré, mamá —le respondió mirando de reojo a Lexa, que estaba al lado suyo en silencio—. Cuidaros vosotros también.

Abby salió tras Kane, quien le dirigió un gesto de aprobación y ánimo, al igual que Octavia; sin embargo, Bellamy se quedó plantado frente a Clarke con el ceño fruncido y mala cara.

—Deberías volver a casa —le dijo él—. Allí estarás segura.

—Bellamy…

—Te necesitamos allí, Clarke. Ya has estado suficiente tiempo fuera. Tienes que volver.

—Estará a salvo bajo mi protección —le dijo Lexa.

—Clarke —insistió Bellamy.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido y agarró a Bellamy por el brazo llevándolo fuera de la sala.

—Clarke, ¿qué te pasa? —se quejó él—. Nos abandonó en Mount Weather, contrató a un matón para que te trajera a rastras hasta aquí… ¿no ves que te está usando a su favor?

—Bellamy, por favor…

—No, Clarke, mírame —le dijo zafándose de ella y colocándose enfrente—. Desde el principio sois aliadas sólo porque le diste una oportunidad para acabar con los hombres de la montaña, pero en cuanto pudo te dio la espalda. Ahora te está usando porque eres Wanheda y cuanto dejes de servirle te dejará de lado.

—Lo siento, Bellamy. Esto es lo que tengo que hacer —le respondió dándole la espalda para volver a la sala.

—Sabes perfectamente que si tuviera que elegir entre tú y su gente, elegiría su gente. Lo sabes.

Clarke lo miró de reojo. Bellamy ya caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás. Ella se sintió inquieta con las palabras que le dijo y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Apretó los puños. Tenía que pensar en frío, tenía que pensar en Arkadia, en los suyos… todo esto lo hacía por su gente.

Con la cabeza más despejada, Clarke comenzó a caminar hacia la sala donde había dejado a Lexa antes, pero unas voces la detuvieron:

—¡Si te preocuparas por Clarke la mandarías a casa porque es la única forma en la que esté a salvo! —escuchó gritar a Titus—. No hagas que pague por tus errores como hiciste con Costia.

—¿Mis errores? Azgeda le cortó la cabeza a Costia y la dejó en mi cama —le respondió Lexa aún más fuerte—. Aun así dejé que se unieran a mi coalición. ¡Soy más que capaz de separar mis sentimientos de mi deber!

Y de pronto todo pareció volver a estar en silencio. Clarke tuvo que apoyarse en la pared más cercana porque sentía que se estaba mareando. Allí vio a Titus salir de la sala hecho una furia:

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —le dijo a Lexa desde la puerta.

Sus ojos miraron a Clarke cuando pasó por su lado. La mirada que le echó Titus estaba llena de odio. Clarke se irguió y le devolvió un gesto de indiferencia. Se sintió enferma de que sacara el tema de Costia a Lexa para tratar de persuadirla. Era cruel, aunque ella misma había intentado matarla no hace demasiado... Sonrió con ironía y luego se dirigió a la sala.

—Me pregunto cómo supieron los terrestres que había un mecanismo de autodestrucción en Mount Weather —dijo Clarke cuando entró.

—Pronto sabremos qué ha pasado —le respondió ella dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿De verdad vas a ayudarnos?

—Podéis confiar en nosotros, quiero dejar atrás lo que pasó en Mount Weather —le dijo mirándola con seriedad—. Os demostraré que podéis volver a confiar en mí, que mi propuesta de paz y unión es sincera.

Fue ver sus ojos y un hilo de duda comenzó a destrozarla por dentro. Las palabras que le había dicho Bellamy llegaron a su cabeza con demasiada nitidez. ¿Y si Lexa la estaba usando, si la confundía para manejarla a su antojo? Era lo que había pensado todos estos meses en los que había estado lejos de Arkadia y de su gente, lo tenía claro, ¿por qué dudaba? Clarke encontró cierta verdad en lo que le había dicho Bellamy: Lexa preferiría siempre a su gente que a ella.

—Si me traicionas otra vez… —Clarke no pudo evitar que su voz temblara al decirle aquello.

—No lo haré —la interrumpió ella.

Lexa dio un paso hacia delante, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se arrodilló frente a ella. Clarke se quedó sin respiración. La observó sin ser capaz de decir nada ni moverse, con el corazón galopando a toda velocidad en su pecho.

—Te juro lealtad, Clarke kom skaikru —le dijo clavando sus ojos en los de ella—. Trataré tus necesidades como las mías y a tu gente como si fuera mi gente.

Un nudo de emociones subió por la garganta de Clarke. Lexa continuó de rodillas, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, y entonces recordó las palabras de Aden: «ella jamás se arrodilla ante nadie».

Clarke extendió su mano, no quería que Lexa se sintiera humillada, y cuando sintió los dedos de Lexa rozarla se estremeció. La mano de Lexa se afianzó en la suya y se puso de pie. Entonces lo vio: su lado vulnerable apareció de nuevo, bajando la mirada, incapaz de mirarla, sabiendo que se había expuesto por completo a Clarke. Clarke lo sabía, era totalmente consciente de lo que significaba que Lexa lo hiciera, justo en ese momento, como si hubiera leído todas sus dudas. Una intensidad la recorría por completo, dejándola sin respiración. Se dio cuenta, sí, había anhelado ver aquella parte vulnerable de ella.

Clarke tomó la barbilla de Lexa con la otra mano y la elevó con cuidado. Los ojos verdes se fijaron en ella, expectantes de su reacción. Clarke quiso decirle que creía en ella, que creía que sus intenciones en arreglar las cosas eran sinceras… Vio el rastro oscuro junto a su labio, un recordatorio del golpe que le había hecho en cuanto se volvieron a encontrar, y quiso pedirle perdón por ello también… pero Clarke no podía hablar. Sus dedos fueron delineando con extrema lentitud la mejilla de Lexa, casi de forma involuntaria. Vio cómo Lexa abrió sus labios, exhalando una gran cantidad de aire, y entonces, Clarke acomodó su mano sobre en el rostro de ella mientras los ojos verdes la miraban con cierto temor. «No tengas miedo, Lexa», quiso decirle Clarke, pero sólo podía decirlo en su cabeza en aquel momento: «entendí desde hace tiempo tu decisión, pero no podía perdonarte porque…», ni en su cabeza pudo saber la respuesta exacta.

De pronto, Clarke se encontró cerrando el espacio entre ambas y sus labios rozaron los de ella. Escuchó el jadeo de Lexa y sintió cómo sus labios le correspondieron ansiosos, como la boca sedienta a la que de repente le vierten unas gotas de agua. Clarke movió su mano por la parte trasera de la cabeza de Lexa, acercándola más para afianzar el beso. La delicadeza del principio se convirtió en una necesidad aplastante y los labios de ambas se deslizaron con un hambre latente que creó un hormigueo en el estómago de Clarke; pero tuvieron cuidado, como si una excesiva intensidad pudiera romperlas en mil pedazos.

Clarke separó ligeramente su boca y dejó que su frente descansara sobre la de Lexa mientras tomaba aire. Cuando abrió los ojos, su ser entero se estremeció al ver el brillo de una lágrima cayendo sobre la mejilla de Lexa.

—Clarke… —murmuró la otra con un hilo de voz.

Ella se asustó y se retiró un poco hacia atrás para verla mejor. Lexa temblaba y Clarke se apresuró en acunar su rostro con las dos manos, pero Lexa las retiró con sumo cuidado y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Clarke era un torbellino de emociones y no estaba segura de nada. No fue capaz de responderle, no quería decir cualquier cosa que hiriera los sentimientos de Lexa. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había besado, ni lo que significaba aquella urgente necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, de protegerla… Pero si hace unos días la odiaba, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ahora, qué había cambiado?

Ante el silencio tenso que se formó entre ellas, Lexa asintió con lentitud y comenzó a alejarse y Clarke se quedó allí paralizada. Una sensación amarga se apoderó de su garganta y unas ligeras náuseas la invadieron. Se sintió enferma y asustada mientras veía a Lexa alejarse de su vista. Entonces, sintió una opresión en su pecho y tuvo que tomar largas bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué Lexa la estaba haciendo sentir de esa manera?

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Siento la tardanza. Sé que tardo más en actualizar y es muy feo :( intenté hacer un capítulo un poco más largo para compensar la espera (?). También estuve haciendo borradores de los próximos capítulos y así no me atasco en la escritura, así que todo está bastante planeado. Voy a intentar actualizar más seguido ahora que vienen las vacaciones y tendré más tiempo libre._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad no sé si fui muy mala pero creo que Clarke y Lexa están lidiando con muchas cosas y sentimientos, pero ya me dirán qué les parece a ustedes xD. Y por último, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad, ayudan muchísimo ^^_

 ** _CANCIÓN: The scientist - Coldplay_**


	7. Lie to me

_**N/A:** Hello, it's me... No les quiero aburrir con mi vida y por qué no actualicé antes, les dejo con el capítulo que ya era hora que lo publicara, perdón :(_

 _Pero, me gustaría agradecer a EoloWind que me dejara una review tan bonita :_ y a Triptan porque siempre me comenta todos los capítulos :_ y bueno, gracias a todos en general, que he visto mi historia en una lista de fanfics recomendados y me he emocionado y todo :_ Espero poder estar a la alturas de las expectativas :__

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7 : Lie to me... (Miénteme)**

No podía dormir. No después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Aún su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que pasó viendo la batalla entre Roan y Lexa. Cada vez que Lexa fue golpeada, cada vez que cayó al suelo y pensó que iba a morir… Clarke tuvo que sentarse en el borde la cama cuando todas aquellas imágenes volvieron a su cabeza para atormentarla. Sus manos temblaban al recordar la lanza que casi la golpea en la cabeza… Clarke no podía evitar recordar la imagen de Lexa malherida en la arena… Había estado a punto de perderla dos veces. Se sorprendió al pensar así, pero era cierto, no podía ni pensar en la posibilidad de su muerte. Le importaba, quizá más de lo que se había parado a pensar.

Clarke suspiró y se puso de nuevo de pie. Caminó hasta la ventana de su habitación y trató de distraerse con la oscuridad de la noche. Miró el cielo lleno de estrellas. Desde allí abajo el espacio se veía diferente. Todo era diferente a cómo ella se lo había imaginado. Había encontrado una Tierra salvaje, donde cada minuto de vida parecía un regalo. Se sintió agotada pensando en que todo lo que había hecho desde que llegó había sido tratar de vivir un día más. Ni con la promesa de paz de Lexa parecía que las cosas pudieran calmarse. La Nación de Hielo así lo evitó cuando destruyó Mount Weather. Fue el golpe maestro para tratar de acabar con Lexa y evitar la unión con la gente celeste. Clarke no podía terminar de comprender el odio férreo que sentía la Nación de Hielo hacia ellos.

De pronto, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Enseguida su corazón dio un vuelco porque solo había una persona que llamaría a su puerta a aquellas horas de la noche. Y allí estaba ella, con su semblante serio y sus ojos verdes fijos en Clarke en cuanto ésta abrió la puerta. Lexa se quedó mirándola en silencio, esperando que Clarke dijera algo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, recogido sobre su hombro, y un vestido negro, que era apenas una tela fina, algo holgado, pero con grandes aberturas que dejaban ver algunos de sus hematomas y heridas. Incluso si no parecía aquella guerrera feroz, aquellas marcas le recordaron a Clarke la batalla que había acontecido hacía unas pocas horas.

—Cumplí mi promesa, la reina Nia ha pagado su traición con su vida —dijo Lexa con cierta calma.

La chica celeste sintió una opresión en su pecho y agarró con fuerza el borde de la puerta. Observó cómo Lexa fruncía el ceño, quizá confundida por su silencio, pero es que ella no podía imaginar el torbellino que sentía Clarke en su interior. Los nervios, el terror que sintió en la arena, la angustia… parece que todo afloró de repente porque Clarke había tratado de contenerlo y de permanecer fuerte en todo momento.

—Simplemente quería ver si estabas bien —dijo Lexa—. Han pasado algunas horas desde que nos vimos en la arena y…

Lexa se quedó en silencio y totalmente rígida cuando Clarke se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió con sus brazos. La abrazó como si en vez de horas hubiera pasado años desde la última vez que la vio.

—Lo siento… es que… —balbuceó mientras se separaba de ella. Clarke no sabía muy bien qué decir y Lexa la miraba casi tan sorprendida como se sentía ella por aquel gesto espontáneo.

—No necesitas disculparte.

Clarke asintió en silencio y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejándole paso a Lexa para que entrara a su habitación. Demasiados gestos espontáneos estaba teniendo Clarke en cuanto tenía a Lexa delante. Aquello la hizo sentir muy estúpida e infantil. Parece que su capacidad de razonar se evaporaba cuando la tenía enfrente.

Lexa entró en la habitación con un movimiento que parecía ensayado para una reunión con los consejeros. Al verla en aquel vestido se había olvidado de que era Heda quien tenía delante de ella.

—Podemos dar por finalizado el conflicto con Azgeda, los culpables del ataque a Mount Weather han sido expuestos y castigados. —Clarke suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta y la escuchaba, no entendía cómo podía estar tan serena después de todo lo que había pasado si ella creía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto—. Con la muerte de la reina y la proclamación de Roan como sucesor, skaikru puede comenzar los preparativos para formar parte de la coalición. Yo demostraré mi compromiso de paz entregando a tu gente el cuerpo de Nia.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó Clarke, tratando de relajarse y concentrarse en todo lo que se les venía encima. Tenían mucho que planear.

—Lo haremos juntas. Mañana saldremos temprano hacia Arkadia para entregar el cuerpo de Nia y… Clarke…

—¿Sí? —El cambio en el tono de la voz de Lexa la puso nerviosa.

—Gracias por apoyarme.

—Era lo correcto… para mi gente —logró decir con cierta torpeza.

—¿También era lo correcto para tu gente besarme?

—Eso… —Clarke sintió un súbito calor invadirla. Su corazón casi salió disparado de su pecho y su cuerpo se quedó petrificado. ¿Había escuchado bien o todo era producto del cansancio y los nervios?

—Está bien, Clarke —dijo Lexa con una suave sonrisa—. No tienes por qué decirme nada, ha sido un día muy largo. Buenas noch-

—Espera, Lexa. Yo… —Clarke no estaba muy segura de lo que le iba a decir, pero tampoco podía dejarla ir como la otra noche—. Estoy hecha un lío, no te voy a mentir —confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Intento seguir hacia delante pero no puedo olvidar lo que pasó en Mount Weather. Trato de entender la situación que nos rodea, las necesidades que tienen nuestros pueblos, pero es que no puedo olvidar cómo me sentí… y cómo me siento al recordarlo… y al recordar todo lo que ocurrió antes de Mount Weather… Y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, es como si no supiera a qué realidad enfrentarme.

Lexa la miró durante unos segundos y luego dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Abandonarte en Mount Weather fue un error —le dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo—. Estaba tan asustada de tomar una decisión equivocada por culpa de mis sentimientos que al final tomé la peor de las decisiones. Pensé que estaba usando la cabeza, pero fue miedo, me dejé llevar por mis generales, por los otros líderes… Jamás creí que pudieras sobrevivir a Mount Weather y viví aterrada de que hubieras muerto por mi culpa, igual que cuando murió Costia. —Lexa tomó aire, como si alguien le hubiese asestado un golpe en el pecho que le impidiera respirar, pero continuó con rapidez—: No sólo sobreviviste sino que acabaste con los hombres de la montaña. Tenías razón, demostraste que soy débil. Merezco todo esto, y entiendo que me odies y que tu gente también lo haga, lo acepto. Me equivoqué al huir para salvar a mi gente, pensé que la gente de la montaña era invencible y fui idiota. Tu pueblo demostró su fortaleza y si tu pueblo no acepta la alianza nos espera una guerra, pero entenderé sus razones y…

—Lexa, para —la interrumpió Clarke—. He visto lo difícil que es hacer políticas aquí. Todo es tan volátil… Y tú y yo tenemos demasiadas responsabilidades. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que dejáramos Mount Weather atrás y nos centremos en el presente, en la alianza de nuestros pueblos; pero también hay algo dentro de mí que no me deja avanzar...

—Clarke, es importante que entiendas que soy Heda ante todo. Mi propósito es mucho más grande que yo misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si las dos entendemos eso, no volverá a ocurrir nada como lo de Mount Weather y ambas haremos siempre lo que es correcto para nuestro pueblo, sin sentimientos que nos hagan débiles.

—Sí, eres Heda, ¡pero también Lexa! Y eso no te hace débil… —Clarke hizo un ademán para añadir algo más, pero simplemente suspiró con exasperación y bajó la vista al suelo.

—¿Y quién es Lexa, de todas formas?

Clarke levantó la mirada con timidez hacia Lexa. La comandante parecía más una muchacha indecisa que la líder de los terrestres, miraba hacia otro lado, con los ojos apartados de Clarke, y se mordía el labio inferior. Clarke sintió algo dentro de su pecho al verla, como un anhelo muy antiguo pero intenso. Observó su pelo largo y brillante cayendo sobre su hombro de forma casi perfecta, la tela fina y negra de su vestido apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, con aberturas sugerentes… Clarke la miraba y sentía en cada molécula de su ser que se iba a morir porque Lexa representaba aquello que quiso aunque nunca empezara, sentía que la ansiedad asesinaba cada atisbo de entereza en su cabeza y la anulaba por completo, sentía la incertidumbre de un sentimiento frustrado por miles de causas ajenas a ella que simplemente quería nacer y vivir.

—Ella es la chica de ojos melancólicos… —comenzó a decir Clarke sin ni siquiera pensar en sus palabras, embriagada por la imagen que tenía frente a ella—, que me muero por besar… —concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Lexa la miró de repente mientras Clarke daba un paso hacia ella. Las pupilas de sus ojos verdes se dilataron y su mirada era pura expectación.

—Clarke…

—No, Lexa, si no quieres esto puedes irte por esa puerta, pero no me digas nada, por favor. Yo lo entenderé.

Clarke juró que aquellos segundos se convirtieron en los más aterradores de su vida. Sostuvo la respiración, y hasta casi los latidos de su corazón, mientras sus ojos se fijaron en los de la mujer frente a ella. Lexa bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y suspiró como si estuviera agotada. Clarke pensó que algo dentro de ella se rompió, intuyendo lo que significaba ese gesto. Respiró profundamente y reprimió las súbitas ganas de llorar que la embargaron. No pasaba nada, al fin y al cabo, en aquel mundo no había espacio para sentimientos —tal como le había dicho Lexa una vez. Era mejor así, dejar aclaradas las intenciones y ya no volver a pensar nunca más en eso.

—No te preocupes, yo…

Las manos de Lexa se aferraron al cinto de su vestido, tirando de su cuerpo para acercarla. De pronto sus labios buscaron los de Clarke y la chica celeste olvidó lo que estaba diciendo. La besó de vuelta y se estremeció mientras las manos de Lexa bordeaban su cintura y se deslizaban por su espalda. Creía que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer porque no era capaz de procesar toda la tormenta de sentimientos que arrasaba el interior de su cuerpo.

Se miraron fugazmente. Dos segundos donde Clarke comprobó que todo era real mientras se sostenía entre los brazos de Lexa. Otros dos segundos para volver a alcanzar sus labios. Al menos cinco segundos saboreando el calor de la boca de Lexa. Luego perdió la cuenta del tiempo y de la realidad porque lo único que existió para ella fue Lexa.

De pronto, el cinto de Clarke se aflojó y su vestido se abrió. El hormigueo de la tela deslizándose sobre su piel la dejó sin respiración. El sentir su desnudez expuesta provocó un acalorado pulso entre sus muslos y arrancó un tenue jadeo de su boca. Sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de Lexa. Deslizó el rostro sobre su cuello acariciándole la piel con la punta de la nariz. Escuchó la fuerte respiración de Lexa y sintió los dedos de ella moverse sobre su cintura… Clarke le dejó un beso sobre la curva del cuello. Entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y la miró en silencio, trazando un camino con la mirada desde sus ojos a sus labios y de nuevo a sus ojos. Ella la imitó, pero sus ojos verdes no se detuvieron en sus labios y continuaron un camino descendente por el cuerpo de Clarke. Sintió su piel erizarse como si Lexa fuera capaz de acariciarla sin tocarla. Se estremeció, se ruborizó y el deseo de tenerla incrementó. Los dedos se deslizaron por sus hombros, apartando las tiras del vestido de Lexa y la tela negra dejó al descubierto su ansiada desnudez cuando cayó al piso.

Se besaron como si acabaran de darse cuenta de que llevaban casi toda sus vidas necesitando que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos. Cuando sus pieles desnudas se rozaron, ambas casi gimieron a la misma vez. Hicieron el camino a la cama compartiendo un beso torpe pero voraz. Sus manos, aún tímidas, trataban de aferrarse al cuerpo ajeno, desprendiendo un calor insoportable.

Lexa cayó sobre el colchón y Clarke se quedó paralizada. Ella se incorporó un poco, apoyando los codos sobre la cama, con sus mejillas rojas, su respiración fuerte y aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes que no podían dejar de mirar a Clarke… Sus brazos, su vientre, sus muslos tonificados… Clarke sintió su boca secarse y de pronto parecía que sus piernas tenía dificultades para mantenerla en pie. Se inclinó sobre Lexa, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y luego la volvió a besar. Esta vez fue un beso cuidadoso.

La mano de Lexa se mezcló entre los cabellos rubios de Clarke mientras se acomodaban sobre la cama. Clarke permaneció a horcajadas sobre Lexa, sin apenas tocarla, aguantando el equilibrio con las dos manos y sus rodillas apoyadas sobre el colchón.

Se separaron para tomar aliento y Lexa se dejó caer sobre la cama. Clarke la miró, vio su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos y no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, por enésima vez.

—Eres preciosa… —susurró.

Y Lexa la miró totalmente ruborizada, tratando de reprimir la sonrisa estúpida que aquel comentario había provocado… El verde de sus ojos pareció volverse más vivo, quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se volvieron a besar, pero Clarke ya no podía conformarse sólo con sus labios. Su boca se deslizó sobre la piel tibia de Lexa. Primero por su barbilla, luego por su cuello… arrancando suspiros y jadeos de su garganta… fue acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de Lexa con lentitud. El roce de sus pieles, la necesidad de la otra mujer, su respuesta a cada caricia y beso que dejaba sobre su cuerpo… todo eso estaba volviendo loca a Clarke. Ella nunca había necesitado a nadie como en ese instante estaba necesitando a Lexa.

Sus manos tentaron los muslos de Lexa. Los jadeos de Lexa se iban volviendo cada vez más fuertes. La tensión entre sus muslos era ya insoportable. Cada centímetro de la piel de Lexa ardía bajo sus dedos y su boca, cada uno de los sonidos que emitía provocaba latidos desesperados en su sexo…

Se formó un silencio tenso y acalorado entre ellas. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante algunos segundos. Clarke se mordió el labio resistiendo los embistes de su propia excitación al acariciar la humedad de Lexa. Tentó su intimidad con cierta timidez hasta que un gemido rompió el silencio que las rodeaba. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el sexo de Lexa con facilidad. Clarke los movió con firmeza embriagándose del calor y la humedad, observando el cuerpo de Lexa arquearse y sus manos buscando alguna superficie a la que agarrarse.

Lexa movió su pierna y Clarke sintió una neblina en su mente cuando el muslo de ella rozó el centro de sus caderas. Clarke gimió contra la piel de Lexa y luego volvió a hacerlo cuando Lexa repitió el movimiento. Los dedos de Clarke, entonces, comenzaron a moverse erráticamente entre las piernas de Lexa, y había tanto acumulado dentro de ella, que el mero hecho de verla llegar al orgasmo, provocó una explosión en su interior que culminó en un clímax anticipado. Su mente se quedó en blanco y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Apenas se dio cuenta de los dedos de Lexa apartando los mechones rubios de su rostro, pegados a su piel por el sudor. Vio la sonrisa de ella mientras jadeaba y Clarke sonrió también.

Se volvieron a besar, acomodando sus cuerpos como si fueran uno. Clarke supo que la noche estaba lejos de terminar cuando sintió la mano de Lexa vagando por su vientre en sentido descendente. Y volvió a gemir, pero ahora en sus labios, mientras temblaba.

En el fondo tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento aquello terminara, que fuera la única vez que realmente pudiera estar con Lexa de esa forma, y Clarke quería guardar cada segundo en su memoria, cada escalofrío, cada sonido, cada beso, la sensación de sus dedos dentro de ella... su risa, sus ojos verdes, su respiración acelerada, el sonido de su segundo orgasmo… sus labios, su respiración calmada mientras le acariciaba la espalda, cada uno de los dibujos tatuados en su piel… Clarke quería recordarlo todo.

* * *

 _ **CANCIÓN: Coldplay - True Love**_

 _Ps, un apuntito, en la escena esa después de la batalla de Lexa y Roan, siempre pensé que debajo de esos vestidos no llevaban nada. Gracias, fanfiction, por dejarme explicarlo al mundo (?)_


	8. And then you

**CAPÍTULO 8: And then you** (Y de pronto, tú)

En el horizonte el azul se iba encendiendo. Retazos anaranjados pintaban el cielo de un día que apenas estaba comenzando a nacer. La brisa fresca de la mañana produjo un escalofrío en su cuerpo desnudo. Lexa se abrazó a sí misma mientras un largo suspiro se escapaba de su boca. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Casi podía sentir las manos de Clarke como un calor persistente que se negaba abandonar su cuerpo. Lexa abrió los ojos de nuevo y se quedó mirando el amanecer tras la gran ventana de la habitación de Clarke.

Un gran pesar la embargó, de pronto, conforme el sol se abría paso sobre el horizonte. Deslizó sus dedos sobre sus propios brazos provocando escalofríos por su piel. El nuevo día ya estaba allí, debía comenzar a prepararse para llevar el cuerpo de Nia a skaikru, pero la mente de Lexa estaba todavía demasiado lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba. Aún pensaba en la noche anterior, era en lo único que podía pensar, y miró con recelo al cielo del nuevo día como si viniera a deshacer todo lo que había pasado en la noche, como si fuera a arrebatarle a Clarke. El corazón de Lexa dio un vuelco al recordar y su mirada se volvió en busca de ella. Allí seguía: su piel blanca y desnuda, sus rizos rubios cayendo sobre su espalda, las sábanas enredadas por sus muslos… Clarke dormía ajena a los pensamientos pesimistas de Lexa. La comandante reprimió un jadeo que quiso salir de su boca, se estremeció al ver de nuevo la desnudez de Clarke, ahora más evidente con la luz de la mañana.

Lexa se apresuró en buscar su ropa para vestirse. Ella estaba a punto de cancelar absolutamente todo y no salir jamás ni de esa habitación ni de esa cama, pero se contuvo. Era la comandante y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Salió de la habitación en silencio, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, como si algo dentro de ella llorara que se alejara de Clarke. Lexa supo esquivar con maestría las miradas curiosas de los guardias que no estaban acostumbrados a verla sin su ropa de comandante a esas horas —Lexa siempre se despertaba antes del alba—, con las heridas y magulladuras visibles de la lucha del día anterior, Lexa confiaba en que no comenzaran a imaginarse motivos más allá de buscar una noche más larga de descanso. Cuando llegó a su habitación fue consciente de la pesadez y entumecimiento de sus músculos. Pensó que aquella noche más larga de descanso —inexistente, por cierto— iba a pesarle más de lo que creía; pero no le importó. Ella sonrió, sabiéndose sola, y luego dejó salir una risa incontrolable. Aguantó como pudo la necesidad irrefrenable de ver a Clarke y trató de serenarse. Si Titus o cualquiera entraba en ese momento en la habitación, pensarían que había enloquecido. Tomó aire con lentitud y salió de nuevo de la habitación. Necesitaba relajarse, calmar el entumecimiento de sus músculos y preparar su mente para, el que suponía, un largo y agotador día.

Lexa se dirigió a su baño privado, dispuesta a pasar al menos una hora de soledad dentro del agua caliente impregnada de sales que la ayudaría a encontrarse mejor. Observó al guardia que dormía en la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa: jamás lo encontró despierto a esa hora. Le caería una buena reprimenda, pero después. Lexa se desnudó con rapidez y se metió en el agua. Sus músculos doloridos agradecieron la calidez de la piscina y ella suspiró de pura satisfacción mientras daba algunas brazadas y estiraba su cuerpo. Apoyó los codos sobre el borde y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido del agua y el silencio que la rodeaba…

Una respiración.

No todo era silencio, en verdad. Lexa levantó la cabeza, alarmada, y fijó su mirada en el otro lado de la sala. Allí vio unos ojos que la miraban insistentemente.

—¿Siempre eres tan descuidada? —le preguntó la otra persona—. No me extraña que Titus sea tan paranoico con tu seguridad. Entraste y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí.

Lexa sintió un cúmulo de emociones atravesar su cuerpo. Aunque fue peor cuando vislumbró aquella figura desnuda entrando en el agua. Lexa pensaba que se iba a morir de un extraño ataque allí mismo y tendrían que rescatar su cadáver de aquellas aguas. Creyó que tampoco sería tan mala forma de morir cuando vio la sonrisa de Clarke asomar por encima del agua. Era raro verla sonreír así, era siempre tan seria… Lexa sintió en su pecho una llamarada que la dejó sin respiración.

—No sé los terrestres, pero para los celestes es bastante descortés no dar los buenos días, sobre todo después de haber pasado una noche en la misma cama.

Lexa vio la forma en la que los labios de Clarke se curvaban en una sonrisa pícara. Se sintió tan indefensa y desarmada con su presencia allí que en ese mismo instante Clarke podría hundirla bajo las aguas y hacerse con el poder de todos los clanes sin que Lexa opusiera ninguna resistencia; pero Clarke permaneció a la distancia suficiente de ella, sin invadir su espacio personal y observándola en silencio con aquella maldita y encantadora sonrisa que Lexa estaba empezando a adorar.

—Lo siento, Clarke, no quería despertarte. Hoy tendremos un largo día. —Lexa intentó sonreír pero estaba tan nerviosa que le salió un gesto muy raro.

—No te disculpes por eso, sólo bromeaba… —Luego se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos—. No quería interrumpir tu baño —le dijo con la seriedad volviendo a su rostro—. Te juro que este encuentro ha sido una casualidad. Me desperté, no te vi y pensé que me vendría bien un baño antes de comenzar con este día. En Arkadia dudo mucho de que existan estos privilegios… Quizá esto es pasarme de la raya…¿Prefieres que me vaya?

—No —le respondió impulsivamente y al mismo tiempo agarró su muñeca por debajo del agua—. Bueno, si quieres quedarte… —añadió un poco avergonzada por aquel gesto espontáneo y temiendo que aquello fuera demasiado precipitado para Clarke—. Me gustaría que te quedaras.

Y con esas palabras, la sonrisa encantadora de Clarke volvió a su rostro. Por suerte o desgracia, Lexa no pudo admirarla demasiado tiempo porque Clarke apenas pudo resistirse a besar sus labios cuando le devolvió la sonrisa.

Fue como si la pasión de la noche anterior se quedara dormida y ahora acabara de despertar. Sus manos buscaron el camino de vuelta a sus cuerpos, sus pieles se acomodaron juntas bajo el calor del agua.

—Debes tener cuidado con ese soldado durmiente que tienes por guardia —dijo entre besos Clarke—. Deberías tener más cuidado con tu seguridad en general… podría haber sido una asesina fatal… estarías muerta ahora mismo…

—Según me informa Aden sobre tus habilidades, creo que no tendría que preocuparme mucho.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Clarke mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Lexa, mirando a los alrededores.

—Tú… ¿Acaso la terrible comandante de los terrestres tiene sentido del humor?

Lexa ahogó una carcajada en el agua, hundiendo la boca, y Clarke le golpeó el hombro con suavidad fingiendo molestia.

—Soy Wanheda, deberías de tomarme un poco más en serio. —Clarke no pudo mantener el tono serio mientras Lexa continuaba riéndose y esbozó una tierna sonrisa—. No te rías tanto, sé perfectamente cómo desbaratar todas tus defensas —le dijo encarnando una ceja de forma provocadora.

Y Lexa sintió las manos de Clarke bajo el agua, acariciando sus caderas. Tenía razón, sabía cómo desbaratar todas sus defensas. Un pulso acalorado hizo temblar sus piernas y acto seguido los labios de Clarke se estrellaron contra los suyos. Parecía que jamás se iba a cansar de besarla, ni de sentir su piel contra la suya… Daba un poco de miedo aquella sensación que golpeaba su cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca.

—Creo que mis defensas también han salido algo perjudicadas… —murmuró Clarke.

Lexa se rió de nuevo, su suave risa golpeó la cercana boca de Clarke, que trató de besarla de nuevo en mitad de la risa, y aquella sensación fue maravillosa. Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo acumulándose en su garganta, en un nudo de emociones que se incrementaba al sentir las piernas de Clarke enredándose sobre su cintura.

—Sólo disponemos de poco menos de una hora, Clarke —le advirtió Lexa con el último atisbo de cordura que le quedaba.

—Perfecto, tal y como me tienes… no creo que necesite más de quince minutos.

Lexa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Clarke apretó sus piernas alrededor de ella y su garganta vibró en un tenue gemido que hizo que Lexa perdiera la cabeza. Llevó a Clarke contra la pared, la aprisionó con su cuerpo mientras sus dedos vagaban entre sus piernas. Los gemidos de Clarke se ahogaron en el agua y Lexa comprobó que tenía razón, apenas necesitó siete minutos para hacerla temblar de placer entre sus brazos. Después, Clarke se quedó abrazada a ella, como si temiera que Lexa se desvaneciera en el agua. Ninguna dijo nada, hablaron con las manos, dejando algunas caricias dispares sobre sus pieles. Lexa sintió un temor en sus entrañas, no supo definirlo con exactitud, pero sabía que era miedo. Las manos de Clarke se aferraron a su cuerpo y le pareció que Clarke estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pero ninguna rompió el silencio. Salieron del agua, se vistieron y entonces Lexa dijo:

—Nos vemos en el comedor.

Allí comieron con los soldados y después de media hora partieron, junto a una pequeña comitiva, rumbo a Arkadia. Clarke cabalgaba junto a ella y en su rostro volvió a aparecer el mismo gesto hosco de siempre. Sólo sus preciosos ojos azules brillaban de otra forma diferente aquella mañana, o eso le pareció a Lexa en las innumerables miradas furtivas que compartieron. La mayoría del trayecto Lexa se la pasó contándole a Indra todo lo que había que preparar después de que skaikru aceptara unirse a los doce clanes. La mujer aún se sentía recelosa ante esa idea, pensaba que era demasiado pronto para dar ese paso, pero Lexa creía que había que poner fin a las tensiones que existían entre los celestes y los terrestres cuanto antes.

—Me adelantaré a comprobar el camino —anunció Indra antes de alejarse con su caballo.

Lexa asintió conforme. Por fin se quedaba relativamente sola con Clarke y ella le sonrió, como si estuviera adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Tu gente estará orgullosa de ti —le dijo Lexa—. Regresas como un héroe.

—Serás tú quien cumplirá su promesa entregando al culpable de la explosión de Mount Weather.

—Sin todos tus sacrificios esto no hubiera sido posible.

—Y sin tus sacrificios tampoco.

—Eres difícil de halagar. —Clarke se rió—. Has hecho mucho por este momento, no te quites mérito. Has luchado y sufrido, otros se habrían rendido antes.

Clarke se inclinó un poco hacia Lexa, compartiendo con ella un susurro:

—Sólo por la noche que pasamos juntas mereció la pena. —Lexa sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. —¿Comandante? —le preguntó Clarke en un tono menos privado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Te has puesto roja.

Lexa vio la sonrisilla que asomó por la boca de Clarke y ella tuvo que mantener como pudo la compostura para evitar ponerse en evidencia ante sus generales. Fingió una mirada de odio hacia Clarke y ésta casi rompe a reír al verla.

Continuaron el camino en silencio, disfrutando del paseo. Por primera vez desde hace un tiempo, Lexa no se sentía bajo presión ni en alerta. Creía que también Clarke estaba relajada y estaba disfrutando del trayecto. Después de todo, ya se podía empezar a vislumbrar la solución a los conflictos: los hombres de la montaña no existían, skaikru iban a formar parte de la coalición… la soñada paz de Lexa estaba cada vez más cerca y ella sonrió orgullosa.

—¡Heda! —se escuchó el grito de Indra a lo lejos.

Y su sonrisa se borró al instante. Lexa conocía lo suficiente a Indra para saber que ese tono de su voz sólo significaba problemas. Agarró con fuerza las riendas de su caballo y avanzó con rapidez hasta alcanzar la posición de Indra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le gritó.

Pero en cuanto avanzó por el camino y atravesó la pequeña colina, una llanura de horror se abrió ante sus ojos: cientos de cuerpos yacían tiñendo el verdor del césped de un rojo oscuro de muerte. El campamento estaba destrozado, las tiendas estaban destruidas y algunas de ellas quemadas. Lexa sintió un nudo horrible en su garganta y la impotencia la enervó por dentro. Sus guerreros, su gente…

—¿Quién ha hecho esto? —preguntó con la voz ronca de rabia.

Uno de los guerreros que estaba buscando supervivientes entre los cuerpos miró con el rostro desencajado a su comandante y señaló hacia un punto detrás de ella. Lexa giró su rostro y vio a Clarke, que se había bajado de su caballo, caminando con evidente pavor mientras observaba el amasijo de cuerpos que los rodeaban. El corazón de Lexa casi olvidó cómo latir mientras esperaba que Clarke dijera algo; pero ella se agachó junto a uno de los cadáveres, llevándose una mano a la boca, y luego miró a Lexa con los ojos entristecidos.

—¿Clarke?

—Ha sido mi gente… —respondió por fin señalando una herida de bala en el cuerpo que estaba examinando.

Lexa apretó los puños y se luego se bajó de su caballo. Caminó en silencio entre los cuerpos inertes que habían sido asesinados por skaikru. Su gente jamás iba a perdonar aquella masacre ni siquiera ella podría hacerlo. Habían asesinado al ejército que ella había mandado para protegerlos. Cualquier atisbo de paz se había terminado en ese momento.

—Jus drein jus daun —gritó uno de los guerreros.

—Jus drein jus daun —contestó otro que se quedó mirando a Clarke con rabia.

Ella se levantó con orgullo y le devolvió una mirada indiferente.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, no sé qué ha pasado —replicó ella, adivinando el odio de sus miradas.

Lexa estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero sus ojos se percataron de un bulto a lo lejos, entre algunos cuerpos. Dio varios pasos hacia allí para ver mejor y observó a una mujer de rodillas con la cabeza agachada. ¿Podría estar viva? Lexa no se lo pensó dos veces y avanzó en carrera hacia allí. Algunos la siguieron al darse cuenta del descubrimiento de la comandante.

Lexa se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer. Ésta no se movió ante el tacto de Lexa, pero comprobó que estaba viva, con sus ojos azules perdidos en el barro. Lexa apartó los mechones de pelo negro que cubrían parte de su rostro sucio y aquel gesto pareció hacerla reaccionar. Movió su mirada lentamente hacia Lexa y comenzó a parecerle muy familiar aquella cara, pero no logró reconocerla por el aspecto sucio y descuidado que presentaba.

—¿Octavia? —dijo Clarke con un grito de terror mientras se arrodillaba también.

Ésta contrajo su rostro al escuchar la voz de Clarke y varias lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas.

—No pudimos detenerlos… —balbuceó.

Lexa le dejó espacio a Clarke para que fuera ella la que hablara con Octavia. Se puso en pie y se quedó en silencio junto a sus soldados.

—No importa… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntó Clarke con preocupación, alterada—. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

—Mataron a Lincoln —le respondió con un hilo de voz.

Aquel pesar que había sentido en la mañana volvió a invadir el cuerpo de Lexa con más intensidad todavía. Clarke echó la vista atrás y una mirada desesperada buscó a Lexa. La comandante retiró la mirada, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su pecho.

—¿Lexa? —la llamó desesperada.

Pero Lexa le dio la espalda, tratando de ignorar el torbellino de emociones que le provocaban las dudas, el dolor de ver a su gente muerta, aquella traición…

—Regresemos a Polis —fue su respuesta y acto seguido, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que sus guardias se ocuparan de custodiar a Octavia y a Clarke de regreso a casa.

* * *

 _Me dio mucha pena lo de Lincoln sobre todo por lo que pasó en la serie, pero era necesario para esta historia :(_

 _He decido mantener a Titus bien lejos de Lexa en este capítulo. Espero que eso lo compense un poco :D_

 _Anyway, si quieren acosarme para que escriba más rápido o para mandarme a la mierda por no actualizar antes, les dejo esta cuenta de twitter por donde me pueden contactar (ya que por alguna razón no me va bien el sistema de mensajes de esta web): lorentiaz. Tengo los DM abiertos, así que me pueden escribir por ahí y ni hace falta que me sigan :D_

 ** _CANCIÓN:_ _Greg Laswell - And then you_**


	9. Almost

_N/A: muchas gracias por los favs, follows y sobre todo por las reviews que me ayudan muchísimo a continuar ^^_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: Almost** (Casi)

Clarke apretó los puños, tensó la mandíbula y por fin dio un paso hacia la estancia. Los dos guardias que aguardaban en la puerta la miraron como si al mismísimo demonio hubieran visto. Rencor, ira… para Clarke fue fácil interpretar sus sentimientos; pero no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, no al menos ellos. Cuando entró en la sala su corazón dio un vuelco de terror. Al fondo pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Lexa, de pie, frente a su trono, acompañada de Titus. A cada paso que daba podía notar las miradas acusatorias de los líderes de los clanes sobre ella, pero la única mirada que realmente la llenaba de terror era la de Lexa. Incapaz de encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos verdes, Clarke se fijó en el semblante impávido de Titus, que la miraba con fijeza, era imposible adivinar sus emociones y mucho menos lo que estaría pensando. Tomó aire, nerviosa. Las manos le sudaban, su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que creía que le iba a dar un infarto; pero procuró no mostrarse nerviosa ante los terrestres, no podía parecer débil.

—Y bien, Clarke kom skaikru, ¿puede darnos su versión de los hechos? —La voz de Lexa sonó tan fría y autoritaria que Clarke sintió un dolor indescriptible en su pecho.

El único gesto de temor evidente en Clarke fue cuando sus ojos se movieron hasta donde estaba Lexa. La vio con su pose arrogante de comandante y Clarke no pudo evitar pensar que cualquier otra imagen que tuviera de ella era sólo pura fantasía. Y su pecho volvió a doler, como si aquellos breves momentos que habían compartido, tan sólo unas horas antes, se le escaparan entre los dedos para siempre.

—Como dije, no tengo nada que ver con lo sucedido, así que mi versión es la versión de Octavia, la cual respaldo.

—¿Confías en su palabra? —le preguntó Lexa.

—Sí —respondió sin ningún atisbo de duda—. Mi confianza en ella es absoluta.

—Pues habla —le dijo de forma indiferente mientras se daba la vuelta para sentarse en su trono.

Clarke tomó aire, intentaba que la actitud de Lexa no le afectara, pero no podía evitarlo. Con todo lo que había pasado… ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella a solas. Clarke necesitaba saber si Lexa pensaba que la había traicionado.

—Después de la explosión de Mount Weather, la desconfianza en Arkadia respecto a los terrestres se incrementó. Nadie se sentía a salvo y mucho menos tenía confianza en una posible alianza con vuestro pueblo. Pike consiguió reunir a un grupo considerable de personas que no se sentían a salvo dependiendo de vosotros y ese sentimiento de rechazo y de… bueno, no sé cómo llamarlo. Finalmente la mayoría de la gente lo apoyó y fue nombrado líder de Arkadia, como marca nuestra tradición. Así que lo primero que hicieron es cobrarse la venganza sobre lo de Mount Weather y organizaron una escaramuza en la noche para atacar al ejército que acampaba por fuera de Arkadia.

—¿Así que tu gente lo eligió, a ese asesino? —dijo uno de los presentes.

—¡No todos! La gente tiene miedo —se apresuró en explicar Clarke—, lo de Mount Weather fue horrible y muchos no olvidan que la comandante nos dejó atrás cuando nos enfrentábamos a los hombres de la montaña. Aún desconfían, pero sé que si hubieran esperado habrían visto que la comandante cumplía su promesa entregando a la única culpable de la masacre de Mount Weather. Octavia y Lincoln trataron de evitar la tragedia, pero los descubrieron y a Lincoln no le quedó más remedio que proteger como pudo a Octavia, por eso murió.

—¿Y qué sugieres, Clarke? —inquirió Lexa desde su trono.

—Tiempo. —Se escucharon murmullos y Clarke tuvo que elevar la voz para seguir hablando—: Se demostrará que Pike y su gente se equivocaron, se relegarán del poder y serán debidamente castigados por su crimen. Todo volverá como estaba antes.

—¿Que se equivocaron? —gritó uno de los presentes—. Asesinaron a traición a un ejército que los estaba protegiendo… ¡mientras dormían!

A continuación, los presentes comenzaron a protestar y a elevar el tono de la voz en evidente desacuerdo con Clarke. Lexa tuvo que ponerse en pie para poder hablar:

—¡Silencio! Lo que es justo es que demuestren que podemos confiar en ellos de la misma forma en la que yo demostré que podían confiar en mí. Entréganos a todos los culpables y nosotros los ajusticiaremos como creamos conveniente.

Clarke hizo un ademán de protesta pero los gritos de los presentes acallaron cualquier palabra que hubiera salido por su boca. Le dirigió una mirada de clemencia a Lexa. Ella no sabía quién estaba involucrado en todo aquello exactamente, Octavia sólo había alcanzado a decirle que Bellamy. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en Arkadia que no podía llegar a imaginarse cómo estarían las cosas después de la traición de Lexa en Mount Weather. Quizá si se hubiera quedado allí, con su gente, en vez de huir por los remordimientos de haber matado a tantos inocentes… Lexa murmuró un «lo siento» que sólo fue entendido por Clarke y entonces comprendió que ella no podía hacer nada más, que aquello era una decisión final.

—Podéis retiraros —dijo Lexa dando por finalizada la reunión.

Todos se fueron de la sala menos Clarke. Se sentía devastada por todo lo que había pasado. Titus la miró con recelo, decidido a no dejarla sola junto a Lexa.

—Clarke, ve a descansar. Octavia puede pasar también la noche aquí, pero tendréis que comunicar a vuestra gente las condiciones para la paz lo antes posible.

—Partiremos al alba.

Clarke vio algo cruzar en el rostro de Lexa, no estuvo segura, Lexa se esforzó por mostrarse impasible mientras estuviera Titus presente. Así que simplemente asintió, a modo de despedida y salió de aquella sala sintiéndose asolada por una pena terrible.

#

Lexa bufó en cuanto Clarke salió de la estancia y miró con cierto desprecio a Titus.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir —lo cortó antes de que le dijera nada.

—Entonces deberías sopesar que te equivocas. Skaikru no va a entregar a los suyos y tendrás un problema muy grande entre manos.

—Eso no lo sabes —le espetó mientras se sentaba en su trono.

Titus suspiró, caminando lentamente de un lado para otro, como si estuviera meditando sus palabras. Lexa estaba cansada y aquella actitud paternalista la estaba poniendo de muy malhumor.

—Aunque por el momento les parezca bien tu solución, nuestro pueblo quiere sangre. No se quedarán satisfechos con esto.

—Es mi decisión, soy la comandante.

—No puedes ir en contra de tu pueblo, por los espíritus, Lexa, ¿te estás escuchando?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Si tomara en consideración las opiniones de esos palurdos, hace mucho tiempo que nos habríamos matado entre nosotros.

—¡No estás pensando con claridad, comandante! Skaikru es peligroso, nunca vamos a poder confiar del todo en ellos.

—Estoy pensando con toda la claridad del mundo, Titus.

—No creas que estoy ciego. He visto cómo miras a esa muchacha, sé que pasaste la otra noche en su habitación…

—¿Y?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

—No estoy haciendo esto por Clarke, si es lo que quieres decir.

—Tienes sentimientos por ella y eso no te deja pensar con claridad. Si ella te pidiera que cambiaras de opinión, lo harías. No me tomes por idiota.

—¿Acaso crees que por follármela estoy enamorada de ella? Por favor, no es mi primera amante…

—Has hecho más por ella que por cualquiera de tus amantes y no olvides que ella, además, pertenece al pueblo enemigo.

—Skaikru no es el enemigo.

—Ahora mismo sí.

Lexa resopló, exhausta por aquella discusión. Miró a Titus fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa irónica mientras consideraba sus palabras.

—¿Entonces es mejor idea ir a una guerra contra skaikru? ¿En serio? ¿Con sus armas? Ya han muerto suficientes hombres y mujeres tratando de luchar contra ellos antes…

—Su pueblo está dividido, ahora son más débiles que nunca, si atacamos…

—No voy a ir a una guerra, no quiero más sangre. Lo justo es que entreguen a los culpables de la traición. —Lexa dio un golpe con los puños sobre su trono y luego se levantó con ímpetu, caminando hacia Titus—. Y lo que pase en mi cama, no es de tu incumbencia.

Titus iba a decir algo, pero Lexa no le dio tiempo. Pasó al lado de él de forma brusca y salió de la estancia sintiendo que su corazón le iba a salir del pecho. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos le temblaban, de la rabia y frustración.

#

Clarke entró en su habitación provisional de la forma más sigilosa posible, esperando que Octavia estuviera durmiendo, pero la chica estaba sentada en la cama y en cuanto vio a Clarke dio un salto y se dirigió a ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

Octavia tenía otro aspecto ahora que estaba limpia. Incluso parecía que había recuperado la entereza. Clarke la miró por unos instantes y aquellos ojos azules y rabiosos parecía que se le metían en la cabeza en busca de respuestas. Octavia estaba determinada, podría asegurar que hasta furiosa por todo lo que había pasado. A Clarke le pareció normal, pero no pensaba que la mujer se recuperaría tan rápido de aquel golpe; aunque era arriesgado asegurar nada, quizá todavía se encontraba en shock por la muerte de Lincoln.

—Quiere que le entreguemos a los culpables —le respondió Clarke en tono tranquilo.

—¿Para?

—Para castigarlos ellos mismos.

—Le entregaremos a Pike.

—Quieren a todos.

—Eso no es... —Octavia dudó por unos segundos—. Pike es el verdadero culpable.

—Tenemos que entregarlos a todos y Pike no pudo matarlos a todos él solo. Los terrestres no son imbéciles.

—Pike utilizó algunos hostigadores, podemos entregarles a algunos de los culpables... No lo sé.

—¿Elegidos al azar?

—Espera. —Octavia la miró frunciendo el ceño. Se plantó frente a Clarke con evidente molestia y golpeó el hombro de la otra mujer con el dedo índice—. ¿Estás sugiriendo que también tenemos que entregar a Bellamy?

—No. —Clarke dio un paso atrás algo molesta por la actitud de Octavia—. Pero está claro que tenemos que entregar a un grupo y él es tan culpable como los demás, ¿qué criterio vamos a usar para exculparlo?

—Ni se te ocurra, Clarke —le espetó con desprecio Octavia—. Acabo de perder a Lincoln, Bellamy es lo único que me queda. No —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Te fuiste, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido superar lo de Mount Weather, no sabes toda la presión que hemos tenido que soportar. Ese maldito de Pike se aprovechó de él. Bellamy ni sabía lo que hacía.

—Yo confío en Bellamy, ¿vale? No sé qué demonios ha pasado en Arkadia para llegar a este extremo, pero si no resolvemos esto de alguna manera, vamos a ir directos a una guerra.

Octavia se quedó en silencio. Clarke observó cómo relajó de forma visible su postura agresiva de antes.

—¿Te la estás tirando, verdad? —le preguntó de pronto.

—¿De qué narices hablas?

—De Lexa, de quién si no —la acusó con rabia Octavia—. Has estado aquí en Polis y ya veo por qué, parece que la comandante tiene bien cuidada a su putita.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Clarke, no fue capaz de controlar la ira que subió por su garganta y empujó a Octavia con fuerza. La mujer dio un traspié y se cayó al suelo, pero enseguida pudo volver a ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento —le dijo, pero su tono fue de enfado, no sonó a disculpa—. ¿No ves que lo hace para manipularte? Por dios, Clarke, no caigas en eso. Ya nos traicionó una vez. Los terrestres nos odian, es evidente, ¿pretendes pagar las muertes de los nuestros en Mount Weather sólo con la de Nia pero nosotros tenemos que entregarles a todos los culpables? ¿Es que estás tan ciega que no puedes darte cuenta de lo que pasa? Ella siempre elegirá a su gente antes que a ti.

—¿Y tú de qué lado estás, eh? Un día te apetece ser terrestre y al siguiente juegas en el bando celeste, ¿de qué coño vas?

—¿Estás de broma? Estoy cansada de esta mierda. Esto es un error, Clarke. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y los celestes no van a unirse a los terrestres ni los otros los van a querer como iguales. La paz puede ser posible, pero no así. —Clarke bufó y le dio la espalda—. Ponte cómo quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón.

Ella no le contestó sino que se dirigió hacia la puerta ignorándola por completo.

—¿A dónde cojones vas ahora?

—A tomar el aire. Saldremos al alba a solucionar esta mierda.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar un portazo y dejar a Octavia completamente sola en la habitación.

Clarke se perdió entre la penumbra de los pasillos de la torre. Trató de callar los pensamientos que se le cruzaban por la cabeza con el sonido de sus acelerados pasos. Pero fue en vano. Tanto Octavia como Bellamy le habían dicho lo mismo: «ella elegirá antes a su gente que a ti»; y Clarke trató de ser racional con eso, Lexa era, al final del día, la comandante de los terrestres, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma, había algo en eso que le molestaba, que le dolía.

Clarke caminó con un paso mucho más calmado hacia el final de aquel corredor. Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana con los cristales rotos y después se asomó al vacío. El viento golpeó su rostro y lo sintió como un soplo de realidad repentina. Quizá Octavia tenía razón. Habían sucedido tantas cosas entre celestes y terrestres… la mayoría fueron una cadena de errores con un desenlace fatal, ¿cómo serían capaces de solucionar todo aquello? ¿Cómo se iban a perdonar tantas muertes? Sí, Octavia tenía razón, su gente no iba a aceptar entregar a los culpables y menos si los terrestres no hacían lo mismo por las muertes de Mount Weather. Clarke apretó los puños, sintiéndose frustrada. No podía encontrar una solución justa para nadie ni una salida favorable a todo aquello. Sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar. No quería tener esa responsabilidad que la obligaba a solucionar los desastres de otros y de pronto se sintió muy cansada.

Se retiró de la ventana al escuchar un ruido. Volteó la mirada pero sólo encontró sombras que se oscurecían a lo largo del pasillo. Quizá el viento. Suspiró. Luego volvió a la ventana y observó el estrecho saliente que recorría la fachada de la torre. Se mordió el labio mientras barajaba una estúpida idea, pero si ya lo hizo una vez y nadie se enteró, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Atravesó la ventana con cuidado para no cortarse con los pocos cristales rotos que quedaban y luego se agarró a las pequeñas irregularidades de la pared mientras caminaba. Fue despacio, asiéndose con fuerza cuando notaba una racha de viento que podría hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Recordaba el camino, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Su pecho recogía un ansia desconocida para ella y, antes de lo que creyó, vio ondear la cortina blanca de la habitación de Lexa. Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones al ver las manos de ella sobresaliendo por la ventana y tuvo que agarrarse con más fuerza a la pared porque le entró un nerviosismo por su cuerpo.

—¿Clarke? —casi gritó cuando se asomó por la ventana. Quizá había escuchado el ruido que hizo al dar un ligero traspiés—. ¿Qué… qué haces?

La embargó la vergüenza porque de verdad ni sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Sonaba demasiado estúpido decir que había tenido la urgencia de verla, de aferrarse a ella para huir de aquella realidad que sólo le gritaba que lo mejor era que se alejara de Lexa; así que sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

Lexa se asustó tanto que sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana para poder llegar hasta Clarke. Sus manos la agarraron con fuerza y su expresión de pánico no se borró hasta que Clarke pudo entrar en su habitación.

—Perdón, no quería asustarte… es que…

—No deberías estar aquí —la interrumpió enseguida Lexa. Clarke sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho—. Si nos ven juntas puede ser peligroso para ambas pero sobre todo para tu gente. No puedo estar en contra de mi pueblo siempre para favorecer al tuyo, hay un límite. —Lexa quiso suavizar sus palabras tomando con cuidado las manos de Clarke—. No me gustaría que volviera a pasar de lo de Mount Weather y… tener que dejarte.

A Clarke le dio un vuelco el corazón al mismo tiempo que la punzada dolorosa era sustituida por las náuseas al recordar lo de Mount Weather.

—Lo siento… No quería hablar sobre nada de Arkadia ni de la coalición, no quería que pensaras que me estoy aprovechando, es que… —Se mordió el labio porque le parecía más ridículo de lo que pensaba. Lexa la miraba expectante, tendría que decirlo—. Es que con todo… te echaba de menos.

Clarke la miró de reojo. Sintiendo que su corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca en cualquier momento. Un calor la embargó y sintió el sudor bajando por su nuca mientras Lexa la miraba fijamente.

—Debes pensar que soy idiota —le dijo ante el silencio de ella.

—No —respondió con una suave sonrisa—. Yo también te echaba de menos, pero debemos tener cuidado, Clarke.

—Lo sé, perdóname.

Lexa sólo ensanchó su sonrisa y tiró de ella para traerla hacia sí. Clarke se estremeció cuando los brazos de Lexa la ciñeron contra su cuerpo.

—Ya que te tomaste el trabajo de venir, quédate un rato —le susurró mientras mezclaba los dedos entre su cabello rubio.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Clarke. No pudo negarse. Asintió lentamente mientras bordeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de Lexa.

—Me siento fatal por todo lo que está pasando.

—No es tu culpa, Clarke.

—Sólo quiero que las cosas vayan bien… estoy tan cansada de esto…

La propia Clarke se sorprendió de sus palabras. No había sido su intención decirlo, pero fue como si entre los brazos de Lexa no pudiera fingir ni ocultar nada. Se retiró un poco hacia atrás, pero sin separarse de Lexa.

—¿Sabes? Al principio, no parecía posible una alianza entre los doce clanes. Lo intenté igualmente.

—Te salió bien—. Lexa sonrió mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Clarke.

—Cuando llegasteis del cielo se complicaron las cosas y me temí lo peor, pero luego te conocí a ti.

—Y entonces te fastidié las cosas más —bromeó Clarke con una sonrisa.

—No. —Lexa dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada—. Quise decir que te conocí y me di cuenta de que no erais tan horribles como pensaba.

—Puedo sentirme identificada con eso, me pasó algo parecido.

—¿Cómo fue?

Clarke se quedó unos segundos mirando a los ojos de Lexa, aquellos ojos verdes, tan vivos, que la estremecían sin contemplaciones cada vez que se fijaban en ella. Un hormigueo intenso recorrió su estómago mientras los dedos de Lexa perfilaban su rostro con esmero.

—No lo sé. —Lexa la miró bastante confusa—. Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos encontrarme contigo… Lexa… —Clarke se detuvo unos segundos, tomando aliento—. Me tienes loca, pensando en ti… He cruzado media fachada sólo para poder verte.

Clarke vio cómo Lexa se quedó petrificada en aquel sitio y cómo sus mejillas se volvieron rojas con rapidez.

—Clarke…

Pero no dijeron mucho más. Clarke la acercó agarrándola por la cintura y se besaron. Y entonces sus dudas y miedo parecieron disiparse entre los labios de Lexa. ¿Era acaso una farsa la devoción de sus besos? ¿Estaba fingiendo cuando jadeaba su nombre si sus bocas se separaban durante unos pocos segundos o la ternura con la que acunaba su rostro?

—Clarke —susurró apoyando su frente sobre la de ella—, deberías salir ahora cuando los guardias están cambiando de turno, nadie te verá.

Clarke aún tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la escuchaba. Se tomó unos segundos para saborear los rastros del beso que acababan de compartir y luego la miró, asintiendo con lentitud.

—Volveré pronto y arreglaré las cosas con mi gente. —Aunque en verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo—. Pero debes pedirle paciencia a los tuyos. Kane y mi madre quieren lo mismo que nosotras y estoy segura de que muchos más también…

—Clarke, confío en ti —la interrumpió ella—. Sé que lo lograrás.

Le sonrió y no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo por el estómago de nuevo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo separándose de Lexa.

Ella no le respondió, bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió en silencio. Era imposible saber qué estaría pensando Lexa, pero a Clarke no le quedaba más remedio que partir.

—Que nos volvamos a encontrar —susurró levantando la mirada.

—Lo haremos —le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja—. Aún me quedan unas cuantas lecciones de entrenamiento con Aden.

Lexa sonrió y Clarke contuvo como pudo las ganas de volver a besarla. No podía perder ni un segundo más si quería salir de allí sin que nadie la viera. Echó la mirada atrás una vez más y se encontró el rostro serio de Lexa. Se le escapó un suspiro pensando en lo hermosa que se veía. Y con esa imagen grabada en su mente, salió de allí con toda la rapidez posible. Más le valía descansar las horas que le quedaban, suponía que en Arkadia no habría momento de descanso. Se movió por el pasillo vacío y casi a oscuras. Le fue fácil alejarse de allí sin que nadie la viera. Estaba suponiendo que no podría dormir todo lo que quisiera con la imagen de Lexa rondando por su cabeza y con la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, pero más valía que se acostumbrara a ello, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para ellas. Clarke se paró en seco cuando escuchó un gran estruendo frente a ella. En medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos quedaron cegados por un resplandor blanco. Algo hizo fuerza sobre ella y el peso de su cuerpo cayó contra el piso. Su cabeza se llenó de dolor y todo se convirtió en total oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **CANCIÓN: Lucie Silvas - Almost**_


	10. Something Off

_**N/A: Disculpen la tardanza, ha sido un mes difícil ;-; pero este mes he escrito varios capítulos que iré subiendo según los vaya corrigiendo. Gracias por sus comentarios *love***_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: Something off**

Volvió la vista atrás. El corazón le bailaba sobre un cuchillo afilado que amenazaba con partirlo en dos. Sólo fue capaz de vislumbrar sombras que se perdían en la más absoluta oscuridad al fondo del corredor. Regresó su mirada al camino frente a ella. Sus ojos escudriñaron el trecho que tenían que recorrer hasta llegar a la salida del túnel. Al menos, ya se veía el final.

Se detuvieron un instante para reajustar el peso del cuerpo inmóvil de Clarke. Octavia echó un vistazo hacia Lexa y ésta le devolvió una mirada dura. No se dijeron nada. Continuaron por el camino a toda la velocidad que el estado maltrecho de Clarke les permitía. Octavia volvió a mirar de soslayo a Lexa después de un rato. La comandante sujetaba uno de los brazos de Clarke y con la otra mano presionaba la herida que ésta tenía sobre el vientre. Había mucha sangre y el rostro de Clarke parecía cada vez más pálido.

—Lexa… —balbuceó entre la inconsciencia.

—Shhh… Rid yu op, ai niron* —le respondió Lexa en un tono dulce.

Octavia observó el gesto de Lexa, cómo se dirigía a Clarke y cómo sus ojos verdes, antes fríos e intimidantes, ahora destilaban un cariz de ternura. Tragó un molesto nudo que se había instaurado en su garganta y sujetó el cuerpo de Clarke con más fuerza.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea? Está perdiendo mucha sangre —le dijo tratando de evadir los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

—Dame una mejor opción. Han intentado matar a Clarke a mis espaldas.

Octavia asintió, le parecía sensato. No era seguro dejar su vida dependiendo de las manos terrestres, las mismas que habían apretado el gatillo contra ella. Aun así, no podía quitarse la sensación amarga que invadía su cuerpo, como un mal presagio de que algo peor estaba por ocurrir. Quizá es que todo se estaba desmoronando demasiado rápido a su alrededor y Octavia no tenía tiempo de asimilar nada. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llorar a Lincoln de forma apropiada. Nunca había tiempo de nada. Su dolor parecía insignificante para aquel mundo lleno de tragedia.

Los haces de luces al final del túnel se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos. La salida estaba a unos cuantos metros por delante. Lexa redujo la marcha hasta detenerse y Octavia también hizo lo mismo.

—Indra te está esperando al final del túnel con un caballo, debéis llegar cuanto antes a Arkadia.

Octavia se quedó mirando fijamente a Lexa mientras ésta cogía una de sus manos para que presionara ella la herida sangrante de Clarke. Había algo en la expresión de Lexa…

—Yo no puedo ir, no puedo abandonar… Polis —le dijo con la voz quebrada—. Asegúrate de que Clarke esté bien, por favor.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Octavia cuando los ojos de Lexa se volvieron vidriosos. La muchacha asió el cuerpo de Clarke contra el suyo mientras Lexa daba un paso hacia atrás.

—Te haré llegar noticias de Clarke en cuanto haya novedades.

Lexa asintió como gesto de gratitud y en sus labios apareció una ligera curvatura que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Siento lo de Lincoln…

La voz de Lexa llegó como un susurro afilado que hirió el centro de su pecho. Octavia tragó el nudo de dolor que se asentó en su garganta y trató de mantenerse firme ante el torbellino que parecía arrasar todo bajo su piel. Tomó aire y miró a Lexa por última vez, antes de irse.

—Lo nuestro fue difícil ante los ojos de los terrestres y los celestes, pero él no era el comandante de los doce clanes. Ten mucho cuidado.

Y estas fueron las últimas palabras de Octavia antes de emprender el camino hacia la salida de los túneles, dejando a Lexa atrás.

Cabalgó junto a Indra hasta que el sol salió del horizonte y les bañó la cara. Llegaron a Arkadia cuando habían pasado unas pocas horas de aquella mañana. Durante el camino, su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Clarke. Octavia no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo, de pensar en Lexa, en todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche… ¿Acaso Lexa no era esa figura arrogante y fría que ella pensaba? ¿Acaso Clarke conocía una cara diferente de la comandante? Y también a todo lo que había sucedido antes de eso. A Lincoln…

—¿Estás bien, muchacha? —La voz de Indra pareció sacarla de un trance.

Octavia carraspeó y asintió con firmeza. Indra le devolvió una mirada llena de incredulidad, pero no volvió a insistir en ello.

—¿Después de lo que ha pasado en Arkadia no tendrás ningún problema en entrar?

—Lincoln… —Se detuvo unos segundos, su recuerdo le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago y perdió durante unos instantes la respiración—. Él se aseguró de que no me descubrieran… aunque no sirviera para nada.

—Tú estás viva y ahora Clarke tiene una oportunidad gracias a ti.

Octavia no le respondió. No podía aceptar que la muerte de Lincoln estuviera justificada por eso, sólo por eso.

Cuando atravesó las puertas de Arkadia, casi nadie le pidió explicaciones. Supuso que sacarían sus propias y erróneas conclusiones al verla llegar con el cuerpo de Clarke. Uno de los primeros en dirigirse a ella fue Bellamy. El verlo de nuevo hizo que su estómago se pusiera del revés.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? —le preguntó mientras algunos avisaban a Abby y tomaban a Clarke para llevarla a la enfermería.

Octavia clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano y le pareció ver el rostro de Lincoln reflejado en ellos. El torbellino de dolor se convirtió en un incendio dentro de su cuerpo.

—Que te den, cabrón de mierda.

Octavia se fue de allí, ignorando las voces que la rodeaban, porque si se quedaba… si se quedaba no estaba segura de lo que sería capaz de hacer. Se introdujo por los pasillos del antiguo Arca, huyendo de un fantasma que parecía perseguirla, una sombra que le recordaba que en ninguna parte iba a volver a encontrar a Lincoln y su interior se hizo pedazos. Se detuvo y se apoyó en una de las paredes. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos. Lo había perdido y a nadie le importaba, nadie sabía lo que había sucedido. Seguramente todos creerían que era sólo otro terrestre asqueroso más, que estaba mejor muerto. Octavia golpeó con un puño la pared una vez. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez… Hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello no podía consolar la pena que la arrasaba por dentro. Apoyó la frente sobre la superficie vertical y dejó correr las lágrimas por su rostro.

Un golpe tras ella pareció despertarla. Aunque nada de aquello era un sueño, sino la más horrible realidad.

—Oh… Lo siento. —Era Raven.

—No importa —le respondió tratando de limpiar su rostro con las manos—. Pensaba que estaba sola.

—Es que me enteré de que Clarke… Bueno, y coja de mí, el sigilo no es mi fuerte en estos momento.

Octavia trató de sonreír, pero de su boca sólo pudo salir una mueca.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es que… —Octavia fue sólo capaz de balbucear algo sin sentido. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para contar lo que había sucedido y de todas formas, era mejor que Raven no supiera nada.

—Tienes cara de necesitar un trago y yo tengo el jarabe… y de todas formas también necesito un poco de esa mierda. En fin, lo de Clarke va a tardar un rato y este ambiente que hay en Arkadia con tanta tensión me tiene de los nervios…

Raven torció una sonrisa socarrona y esperó alguna reacción por parte de Octavia, que se tomó unos segundos para volver a recomponer los añicos que quedaban de ella.

—¿Vas a seguir dándome la brasa o me vas a invitar de una vez?

Raven alzó una ceja y su sonrisa se acentuó con más gravedad. Levantó la mano y le hizo señas a Octavia para que la siguiera. Ella agradeció que no insistiera en saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

Fueron a su habitación y allí Raven sacó una botella de un zócalo movible del techo. Le hizo jurar a Octavia que jamás diría dónde estaba su escondite secreto o la tendría que matar y echar su cuerpo a los generadores de Arkadia, o algo de eso, sólo Raven supo lo que quiso decir con aquellas palabrejas que le dijo en verdad.

El contenido de la botella bajó más rápido de lo que se esperaba Octavia. Raven empezó a contarle anécdotas estúpidas que provocaron alguna risa en Octavia, aun siendo eso lo último que le apetecía en ese momento, pero a medida que la bebida iba desapareciendo, las cosas en la mente de Octavia se iban volviendo más difusas.

—Joder, esta mierda es fuerte.

Raven se rio y le contestó que para ser una terrestre era una floja. El rostro de Octavia se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, porque aunque Raven no se lo dijo, supo que aquella bebida la había hecho Lincoln mientras estuvo en Arkadia. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y sintió las manos de Raven sobre las suyas. No recordaba muy bien de qué hablaron después. La bebida bajó más rápido aun. Cuando la botella rodó vacía por el suelo, Octavia descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Raven, en su cama. Atinó a quitarse las botas y se quedó dormida.

#

Un golpe la despertó. Un latido terrible en la cabeza casi la tumbó sobre la cama de nuevo. Maldita bebida terrestre… Y recordó que Lincoln estaba muerto. Un latido todavía más doloroso atravesó su pecho.

Otro golpe.

Octavia abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, su visión borrosa apenas la dejaba vislumbrar la habitación.

—Qué… mierda… —murmuró una voz a su lado—. Joder… debimos racionar mejor la bebida…

Se frotó los ojos y luego se sentó en la cama. Sintió a Raven desperezarse a su lado, pero al rato se volvió a quedar inmóvil.

De nuevo, un golpe.

—Vaya, por dios, en esta puta nave no se puede una coger una buena sin que la molesten. —Y Raven siguió maldiciendo cosas, pero Octavia no le prestó demasiada atención.

La mujer se puso de pie, y ayudándose de las paredes, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, que no tardó demasiado en abrir. Se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano mientras se asomó por el pasillo. Dos guardias pasaron a toda velocidad por delante de ella.

Otra vez, golpes. Esta vez si fue capaz de distinguirlos y también las voces, aunque no entendió lo que decían.

Raven se apoyó en su brazo y se asomó también.

—Hemos estado durmiendo como cuatro horas… tampoco me parecen tantas para la que tienen montada por aquí…

—He visto dos guardias corriendo —señaló Octavia.

Intercambiaron miradas, apenas duraron unos dos segundos. En aquella dirección estaba la enfermería. Algo no iba bien con Clarke.

#

Bellamy arremetió con su hombro contra la puerta y ésta terminó abriéndose de par en par. Al lado de él, tres hombres ataviados con subfusiles y armaduras se introdujeron en la habitación. Detrás de ellos, apareció Pike, aparentemente desarmado, esbozando una tenue sonrisa y levantando las manos. Entró con paso ligero y se dirigió en todo momento a Abby, que permanecía al lado de la camilla de su hija, alzando un bisturí contra aquellos hombres que habían irrumpido en la enfermería.

—Mi hija acaba de pasar por una maldita operación y necesita reposo.

—No digo que no, pero tu hija viene del territorio enemigo —le dijo en un tono tranquilo Pike, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su boca—. Debemos tomar precauciones. No le vamos a hacer nada a tu hija, pero evidentemente, que te encierres con ella en la enfermería no nos ayuda a pensar muy bien de todo este asunto.

Un sólo gesto de cabeza bastó para que dos de los hombres se abalanzaran sobre Abby, la desarmaran y la inmovilizaran.

Clarke no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Una niebla espesa se movía en su mente. Más hombres entraron en la habitación y sintió que alguien le agarraba la muñeca con fuerza. Cuando levantó la vista, vio la mirada de Bellamy fijarse en ella.

—¡Alejaos de Clarke! —gritó su madre a través de la bruma.

Distinguió la figura de Abby forcejear con los hombres que la sujetaban. «Mamá», quiso decirle, pero no encontró la voz necesaria para hacerlo.

—¡Llevad a Clarke a la celda! —escuchó a Pike.

Y alguien la sujetó, además de Bellamy. Su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor y entonces el sonido volvió a su garganta en forma de grito. Pero sus quejidos no los detuvieron. Abby trató de alcanzar a su hija. Clarke pudo ver su mano frente a su rostro. Entonces, un estruendo retumbó por la habitación.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces? —dijo Bellamy en un tono alterado.

Lo siguiente que vio Clarke fue a su madre desplomarse sobre el suelo. Mientras la sacaban a rastras de la habitación, Clarke volvió a buscar a Abby. Sus ojos la encontraron todavía en el suelo, inerte. El pánico cernió unos dedos alrededor de su corazón que lo apretó con furia, y como si de un mal sueño se tratase, Clarke se alejaba cada vez más de su madre y no podía moverse hasta ella.

* * *

 _(*) Rid yu op, ai niron = duérmete, mi niña_

 ** _CANCIÓN: The Neighbourhood - Prey_**


	11. Heaven's not ready for you

_**N/A: se me había olvidado decir que una de las razones por las que tardé en volver a actualizar era que eliminé toda la parte de la Ciudad de la Luz, Jaha, etc. según estuve hablando con algunos en twitter :D Pueden seguirme en lorentiaz y comentarme lo que quieran. Ya les dejo con el capi, espero que les guste, el siguiente también estará pronto ~**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: Heaven's not ready for you**

Su mirada se alzó al frente. En el horizonte podía ver una línea de puntos que avanzaban hasta su posición. Tomó aire y apretó los puños. Un ardor alrededor de sus muñecas le recordó todo lo que había ocurrido durante tres largos días.

Octavia rememoró las bridas apretadas en sus muñecas, el gesto desencajado de su hermano, el odio que le comía las entrañas mientras lo escuchaba hablar y el miedo que se paseaba por su cuerpo ante el sentimiento que crecía dentro de sí cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Nunca pensó que pudiera odiarlo, pero lo hacía.

Pike la había interrogado durante largas horas, no estaba segura cuántas, Octavia había perdido la cuenta. Todavía seguiría allí encerrada si no fuera por el interminable ejército de terrestres que se dirigía hacia Arkadia liderados por la comandante. Aquello había frustrado y acelerado todos los posibles planes de Pike. Quizá lo que estaba a punto de hacer era demasiado precipitado, no hubo tiempo de pensar más.

Raven la miró desde el camión. Su rostro estaba tenso, sus dedos casi blancos de la fuerza con la que sujetaba el volante del vehículo. Sus ojos oscuros miraron hacia el horizonte, de donde emergían las lejanas figuras de los soldados terrestres, y luego volvieron a mirar a Octavia. En tan sólo unos segundos, el negro de su mirada se había llenado de terror.

—Van a matarte, van a matarnos a todos.

—Me conmueve tu optimismo, Raven.

—Vale, es posible que me esté dejando llevar por el pánico, pero un puto ejército gigante viene hacia aquí y vamos a dejarte sola con él. Y este maldito plan… Esto es una completa locura.

Octavia se encogió de hombros. Se había convertido en una triste marioneta. Alguien tiraba de sus hilos, no estaba segura de quién, tampoco le importaba. Aquel ejército podía pasarle por encima, pisotearla, a Octavia no le importaba nada.

—No te queda otro remedio que confiar, Raven.

Escuchó su bufido y cómo maldijo algo entre dientes.

—Esto es una mierda —se quejó en voz alta—. Tenemos tiempo. Corres, le doy marcha a este trasto y nos vamos de aquí.

—Eso no va a solucionar nada.

—Te va a salvar la vida.

—Mujer, ten un poco de fe en mí.

Octavia esbozó media sonrisa hacia Raven, pero quizá eso la hizo enfurecer.

—No te metas en problemas, Raven, haz lo que te diga Pike. No te preocupes tanto por mí.

—Qué suerte tienes de que no pueda saltar sobre ti y traerte aquí de los pelos…

El guardia que las acompañaba llegó con dos hombres más e interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Todo listo, nos vamos —dijo dándole una palmada a un lateral del camión—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Octavia.

Y lo último que vieron de ella fue la mirada que compartió con Raven hasta que ya no pudieron mirarse más. Entonces volvió la vista al frente. El ejército de Lexa estaba cada vez más próximo.

#

Quieta, entre los brazos de Octavia, de pronto su herida no le supuso un problema, pues otros dolores se habían vuelto dueños de su cuerpo, y se removió violentamente. Sintió los brazos de la chica sujetarla con más fuerza, pero Clarke había adquirido una fuerza casi sobrehumana. Un tenue gruñido de frustración se convirtió en un grito de rabia.

—¡Déjame!

Y continuó luchando, no sabía contra quién, quizá contra el fuego que había incendiado su pecho y amenazaba con destruirla. Los dolores de la herida de su costado comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más agudos, punzadas intermitentes sacudían su cuerpo y Clarke terminó cayendo entre los brazos de Octavia, exhausta. Sus gritos se transformaron en quejidos y, finalmente, en sollozos. Sintió las manos de Octavia apartar mechones rubios que se habían pegado sobre su rostro sudoroso y se sintió tan cansada que se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, el terrible recuerdo de la muerte de su madre la asoló por completo. Clarke intentó moverse, pero una descarga dolorosa atravesó su costado.

—Espera —escuchó la voz de Octavia—. Está volviendo a sangrar, esos malditos idiotas…

No añadió nada más. Clarke se quedó mirándola en silencio mientras la muchacha se acercaba a donde estaba acostada a examinarla. La opresión de su pecho la había silenciado y no dijo nada, apenas se movió tampoco. No le señaló a Octavia que estaba colocando la venda mal. A Clarke le dejó de importar cualquier cosa. Sus ojos revolotearon por el habitáculo polvoriento y gris, donde sólo había un urinario y dos colchones, y luego volvió a recostarse para dejarse vencer por el sueño de nuevo.

La segunda vez que se despertó fue por unas voces. Distinguió la voz de Bellamy que hablaba con su hermana. Clarke siguió acostada en la posición en la que estaba. Se tocó las vendas del costado y se dio cuenta de que estaban húmedas. Seguía sangrando.

—Algún día tendrás que decir lo que pasó, O. Pike no se va a dar por vencido y todos sabemos que Clarke estaba con la comandante.

—¿Por qué no entras aquí y me haces tus estúpidas preguntas?

—O…

—¡Qué te den!

—Yo no maté a Lincoln, fue un accidente.

—Eres un cabrón de mierda. —Octavia golpeo la puerta de metal con los puños—. Da igual quién cojones apretara el gatillo, tú eres tan asesino como ellos.

—¡Está bien! Piensa lo que quieras, pero al menos haz esto por Clarke, necesita atención médica.

Octavia rió de forma sarcástica y luego arremetió de nuevo contra la puerta que la separaba de su hermano, dándole una fuerte patada.

—¿Y qué médico va a atender a Clarke, eh? ¿Abby? Porque la habéis matado también.

—¡Joder, O! Van a mataros a vosotras también si no colaboráis un poco.

—¡Me da igual! Cuando venga la comandante con todo su ejército espero que reduzca este sitio a cenizas.

Lexa… El corazón de Clarke dio un vuelco. Imágenes fugaces cruzaron a toda velocidad por su cabeza: los últimos acontecimientos que acontecieron antes de que despertara en Arkadia. El fogonazo en medio del corredor sumido en las penumbras. Polis. Lexa.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que pasará. Pike está preparado para eso.

—¡Basta! —intervino Clarke—. ¿No entendéis lo que ha pasado? Se supone que tenía que asegurarme de que Lexa cumplía su palabra con nosotros y… esa maldita ha intentado matarme.

Octavia se dio la vuelta para mirar a Clarke. La mujer frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de Clarke, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido, los terrestres no usan armas de fuego —le replicó Bellamy.

—Y por eso mismo lo han hecho, justo para que dudemos. Demostramos en Mount Weather que somos más fuertes que ellos y ahora tratan de usar la astucia para debilitarnos.

—Clarke… —comenzó a decir Octavia, pero nunca terminó la frase.

La estancia se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Clarke optó por volver a su posición inicial y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía cansada. Sabía que había perdido mucha sangre y prefirió no moverse más por el momento.

—O —dijo Bellamy después de un rato—, ¿vas a decir algo?

Octavia volvió la vista hacia el pequeño ventanal que tenía la puerta. Veía el rostro de su hermano mirarla con gesto serio, pero le costaba mirarlo a los ojos después de todo. Suspiró con rabia, retirando la mirada al suelo.

—Sí —le respondió—, fue Lexa quien disparó a Clarke. Si no la hubiera encontrado, ahora estaría muerta.

#

El ejército terrestre alcanzaba casi todo el horizonte del bosque frente a Arkadia. Octavia estaba segura de que más soldados se ocultaban entre los árboles. Miles de guerreros feroces aguardaban una señal de su comandante para proceder a atacar Arkadia. Octavia se preguntó cuántos morirían antes de alcanzar siquiera la muralla del enclave celeste. La potencia de fuego que tenía Pike haría pedazos a cientos de soldados, sería una batalla encarnizada. A Octavia la recorrió un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que un caballo rompió línea y se acercó a todo galope. En él iba un hombre corpulento con una larga barba negra acabada en una trenza. Por un momento, Octavia recordó a Gustus. El guerrero detuvo al animal frente a ella y este desfiló con orgullo y poderío mientras su dueño tiraba de las riendas para mantenerlo calmado. Los ojos oscuros del hombre se postraron sobre Octavia, implacables, sin mediar palabra alguna con ella.

—Ai gaf chich yu heda op —le dijo Octavia ante el silencio de él.

El hombre entendió que su deseo era hablar con la comandante, pero lejos de volver a caballo hasta la posición de Lexa y transmitirle el mensaje, tomó a Octavia del brazo, y con una fuerza descomunal, la arrastró sobre el caballo. Ella se quejó, aunque no sirvió de mucho. El hombre emprendió un galope rápido hasta la posición del ejército, ante la impotencia de Octavia que no pudo librarse del agarre del hombre.

El caballo del guerrero se detuvo frente a Lexa, que aguardaba de pie entre su ejército, rodeada por sus más fieles generales. El hombre arrojó a Octavia al suelo sin ningún remordimiento y Lexa se limitó a mirarla impasible, en silencio, mientras sus soldados proferían insultos y maldiciones hacia la chica.

Octavia se apoyó con esfuerzo sobre sus manos y se incorporó apenas. Una lanza se alzó frente a ella en cuanto estuvo de rodillas y ella se quedó quieta, sin despegar sus ojos de Lexa, que la miraba con un aire de superioridad y violencia. Octavia sintió su piel erizarse.

De pronto, la comandante alzó el puño y los gritos de sus guerreros cesaron.

—¿Cómo va a responder tu gente ante este ataque?

—No hablo en su nombre por decisión propia —le respondió Octavia, desviando por un momento la mirada hacia la hoja afilada que bailaba frente a su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Pike se ha dado cuenta de su error y quiere negociar contigo personalmente una tregua.

Algunos de sus guerreros se echaron a reír y Lexa los miró con fijeza, pero no se unió a sus risas, sólo levantó el puño para que volvieran a guardar silencio.

—Sólo hablaría con Clarke, en las mismas condiciones en las que he hablado contigo.

Octavia observó cómo el rostro de Lexa se tensó de forma visible al pronunciar el nombre de Clarke. Habían pasado diez días desde la última vez que la vio, seguro que ni sabía si estaba viva o muerta.

—No creo que sea posible.

Los ojos de Lexa cambiaron, fue sutil, pero por ellos cruzó un brillo fugaz. A Octavia no le dio tiempo de verlo con claridad, pues en cuanto dijo aquello, la comandante se acercó de un salto y le arremetió una patada en el pecho que la tiró contra el barro de nuevo.

—Hazlo posible o dile a Pike que la única tregua que existirá será aquella que ocurra después de que clave su cabeza en una pica.

Octavia tosió varias veces, llevándose la mano al pecho. El golpe le hizo perder la respiración por unos segundos. La muchacha se apoyó sobre su codo y con esfuerzo elevó el rostro hacia Lexa.

—Clarke aún se está recuperando.

Lexa no le dijo nada más, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el mismo hombre de antes agarró a Octavia de nuevo. Esta vez no la subió a su caballo, la arrastró mientras cabalgaba dirección a Arkadia. Octavia no pudo zafarse de su agarre, a pesar del dolor que se extendió por su brazo y por las extremidades que rozaban contra la tierra.

—Regresaremos con Clarke o ninguno de los dos regresará jamás. —Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron por la boca de aquel hombre.

* * *

 ** _Canción: Lady Gaga - Joanne_**


	12. War

_**N/A:**_ _Disculpen la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas personales y algunos compromisos. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para decirme si les gusta o no los capítulos, me ayuda mucho para continuar . Para los que preguntan, no se preocupen, terminaré la historia. Siento si a veces no puedo actualizar tan rápido :(_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: War**

Sus sentimientos fueron los culpables y Lexa odió el segundo en el que permitió que nublaran su juicio. Diez días. Habían pasado diez días y Lexa no tuvo la forma de saber si Clarke había muerto. En la tercera noche de aquel eterno calvario, Costia apareció en sus sueños. Estaba sentada junto a Clarke y ambas se quedaban mirando hacia Lexa con una sonrisa. Por eso, en el cuarto día, Lexa entró en cólera. Quería conocer con urgencia quién se había atrevido a cuestionar sus órdenes y traicionarla. Al séptimo día, supo el nombre del traidor, aquel que había disparado a Clarke, y ese mismo día lo colgó en la plaza de Polis. Titus no mostró arrepentimiento ni en el último segundo de su vida y jamás reveló la verdadera causa de sus actos. Titus fue su mentor y su hombre más fiel, Lexa no podía entender que la hubiera traicionado de aquella forma sólo porque pensara que Clarke traería su perdición.

Gestionar el miedo era nuevo para Lexa. Aquel mal que la atormentaba llevaba el nombre de Clarke, y a menudo la comandante se encontraba confusa y dudaba de sí misma. La incertidumbre corroía sus entrañas y espantaba la serenidad que otra veces era dueña de su cuerpo. Olvidó comer, a veces dormir, le obsesionaba la idea de traición, de que a sus espaldas se estuviera urdiendo un plan para matarla, de que Pike encontrara la forma de someterla, pero aun temía más el momento en que Octavia se le apareciera para decirle que Clarke había muerto.

La mañana del octavo día, sin noticias de la suerte de Clarke, la comandante convocó a los doce clanes y de forma unánime decidieron marchar hacia Arkadia con la tarea de vengar a sus muertos y cobrarse la traición del pueblo celeste.

Aún guardaba la esperanza de evitar más muertes, pero sabía que Pike se lo había puesto muy difícil. Los suyos sólo aceptarían su muerte y Lexa así se los prometió. Sin embargo, cuando vio la silueta de Octavia junto a una mujer de pelo rubio, su corazón la hizo dudar. Cayó en una nube de angustia y desesperación y accedió a acercarse a hablar con ella, aceptando sus condiciones: sola con un único acompañante. Una completa estupidez.

Lexa miró hacia su soldado, el que había acompañado a Octavia con anterioridad. Él le devolvió una mirada de confusión. No hubo tiempo de explicaciones cuando Octavia la miró a los ojos y se lo dijo:

—Lo siento, Lexa.

Cuando la mujer de pelo rubio retiró su capucha y le mostró que no era Clarke, Lexa supo que todo era una trampa, tal y cómo le gritaba su instinto, silenciado por culpa de su maldito corazón. De pronto, soldados celestes emergieron del suelo. Llevarían horas escondidos entre la maleza, esperando hasta que llegara el ejército terrestre y luego a que se produjera aquel encuentro. Lexa y su guerrero sacaron sus armas con tanta rapidez que sus atacantes no se esperaron la velocidad de su acto. La comandante arremetió contra varios que se llevó por delante y pudo escuchar el grito de su guerrero que hizo exactamente lo mismo. Detrás de ellos, su ejército se aventuró en carrera hacia su posición. Pero ya era muy tarde. Una explosión elevó a Lexa por los aires y rodó varios metros hacia delante. Largas llamaradas llenaron todo de humo y, por un momento, sólo fue capaz de escuchar un fuerte pitido en sus oídos. Tardó varios minutos en recuperar el aliento y el sentido. A su alrededor todo se había oscurecido. Vio cuerpos tendidos por el suelo, hecho pedazos, envueltos en llamas… Su ejército se había quedado atrás. La explosión la había separado de ellos. Sintió la amenaza inminente y buscó su espada, pero la había perdido. Unas figuras borrosas se acercaron a ella para atraparla. Lexa se puso de pie de un salto y aunque su cuerpo estaba dolorido por la caída, golpeó el rostro del primer soldado con su puño y éste cayó al suelo. Los dos que llegaron detrás la placaron y Lexa fue incapaz de esquivarlo. Un tercero cayó sobre ella, inmovilizándola por completo. Entre la conmoción vio el cuerpo de su guerrero tendido en la tierra húmeda, con su larga barba negra teñida en sangre, seguramente muerto.

Un camión se acercó a toda velocidad hasta su posición. Lexa luchó, pero del vehículo salieron varios soldados que frustraron todos sus intentos. Vio cómo dos hombres apresaban a Octavia y la subían al camión. Dejó de luchar, sintiendo la culpa de haber sido tan estúpida embargarla y apoderarse de ella como un enorme peso dentro de su pecho. Clarke seguramente había muerto. Lexa sintió cómo la fuerza la abandonó. La arrastraron, la tiraron contra el piso, le gritaron... Lexa dejó que le hicieran lo que quisieran.

#

Clarke caminó junto a Bellamy. Él la miró de reojo y le sonrió. Ella se mordió el labio y evitó su mirada. Se llevó la mano al costado. Todavía le dolía.

—Pronto todo esto habrá acabado —le dijo él—. Gracias a ti.

El muchacho ensanchó su sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Clarke. Ella torció sus labios y le sonrió también.

Salieron del pasillo y se encontraron en el exterior de Arkadia. Clarke suspiró. En las calles sólo se distinguían soldados armados. La gente curioseaba desde las casas y lugares seguros, guardando la distancia. Ella y Bellamy se reunieron con Pike y varios soldados más, aguardando frente a las puertas de Arkadia.

El corazón de Clarke estaba en un puño y aquella mano se cernía tan fuerte sobre él que creía que iba a dejar de latir en cualquier momento. Apretó los dientes. Tomó aire.

—Tranquila, el plan está funcionando —le dijo Bellamy, dándose cuenta de su estado. Si tan sólo él supiera…

Las puertas de la gran muralla que guardaba Arkadia se abrieron y el camión, conducido por Raven, entró a toda velocidad. Cuando clavó los frenos, las ruedas se deslizaron unos pocos metros levantando una gran polvareda.

La primera que emergió de la nube fue Octavia. Dos soldados la sostenían por los brazos maniatados. Estaba amordazada y únicamente le dirigió una mirada de odio a su hermano. Se la llevaron a rastras hacia las celdas.

Después, otros dos soldados acercaron a otra figura. La opresión que sentía Clarke en su pecho se fue acentuando tanto que todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Arrojaron el cuerpo de Lexa al suelo con tanto desprecio que Clarke tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de Bellamy para no caerse.

Lexa levantó el rostro y sus ojos fueron directos a Clarke primero. Hileras de sangre bajaban desde su nariz y frente. Su rostro estaba lleno de magulladuras. Lexa se arrastró de rodillas por el suelo hasta que un soldado encañonó su rifle contra su nuca. Se quedó quieta, sin poder hacer nada más. Sus brazos estaban amarrados hacia su espalda, su boca estaba amordazada, impidiéndole decir nada. Sus ojos verdes ardían de rabia y, desafiantes, se fijaban en todos los que estaban frente a ella.

Clarke la miró, tragando el terrible nudo que estaba apoderándose de su garganta.

—¿Clarke?

Ella ignoró la voz de Bellamy. Dio un paso y luego otro. Los ojos verdes de Lexa se fijaron en los de ella. Se quedó a escasos centímetros de ella y entonces su puño impactó contra el rostro de Lexa. La comandante se tambaleó y cayó al suelo de lado en un quejido de dolor.

—¡Maldita traidora!

Y cuando los ojos verdes volvieron a buscarla, el corazón de Clarke se hizo añicos. Las lágrimas enjuagaron su mirada y se dio la vuelta para no verla más. Emprendió un paso rápido, alejándose de todos, escuchando cómo los soldados volvían a tomar a Lexa y alguien la seguía.

—¡Clarke! —la llamó, pero ella no le hizo caso hasta que Bellamy la alcanzó—. Espera… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Clarke se pasó una mano por el rostro, apartando las lágrimas que rodaban por él y luego lo miró.

—Quiero ser yo quien acabe con su vida y apriete el gatillo.

—¿Estás… estás segura?

—Díselo a Pike. —Fue la única respuesta que le dio Clarke.

#

La multitud se reunió en torno al centro de Arkadia, donde se encontraba un gran solar. Hombres y mujeres, fuertemente armados, guardaban la calma y las distancias mientras Pike hablaba en el centro hacia el pueblo. Clarke no escuchaba nada. Bajó la vista hacia la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies, incapaz de mirar a Lexa a los ojos.

En algún momento, sintió que Bellamy golpeaba con suavidad su brazo y Clarke levantó los ojos para ver frente a ella a Pike, que le ofrecía una pistola. Clarke tomó una larga bocanada de aire y trató de disimular el temblor de su mano cuando agarró el arma. Esta vez no le quedó más remedio que encontrarse con la mirada furibunda de Lexa. Sus ojos verdes se le metieron en el pecho como si pudieran cortar su carne y aplastar su corazón. Clarke caminó hasta ella, elevando la pistola y apuntando a su cabeza. Lexa trató de ponerse en pie, aunque algunos soldados se lo impidieron.

—Dejadla —les dijo Clarke.

Y Lexa se puso en pie, erguiéndose con todo el orgullo que su estado le permitió. Clarke apretó la mandíbula y caminó hasta que el cañón de su pistola estuvo contra la frente de Lexa. Ella le sostenía la mirada sin titubear, tranquila, como si su entereza pudiera quebrar a Clarke. Permaneció quieta sin romper el contacto visual con ella, incluso cuando los soldados que la custodiaban se alejaron algunos pasos.

Lo siguiente ocurrió en apenas unos segundos. Clarke disparó tres veces y luego se abalanzo sobre Lexa para cubrirla con su cuerpo. El gentío entró en conmoción mientras los dos soldados que custodiaban antes a Lexa y Pike caían muertos sobre la tierra del piso.

—¡Clarke! —gritó Bellamy.

Y Clarke se giró hacia él, sujetando a Lexa contra ella y encañonando su arma hacia Bellamy.

—Te juro que si alguien da un paso o toca a Lexa, te vuelo la puta cabeza.

—Clarke… —Su voz tembló y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio y sin moverse—. ¿Qué cojones haces?

—¿Qué cojones haces tú? ¿No tuviste suficientes muertes después de acabar con la gente de la montaña?

—Lo hicimos juntos.

—¡Porque no había otro remedio! ¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste!

—¿Y por qué fue? Porque los malditos terrestres nos traicionaron. —Dio un pasó hacia ella, pero Clarke le amenazó con su arma y se detuvo.

—Ellos hicieron lo que creyeron que era mejor para su gente, tampoco tuvieron otro remedio.

—Sabes que no fue así.

—¿Y qué quieres ahora? ¿Acabar con todos los terrestres? ¿No tuviste suficiente con los que mataste el otro día? ¿También vas a matar a todos los que no queremos esta estúpida guerra?

—Sabes quién es la artífice de todo esto —dijo mientras señalaba a Lexa.

—¿Quieres cobrarte tu puta venganza matando a la comandante? Adelante, ¡vas a tener que arrancarla de mi cadáver!

Clarke fijó la vista en Bellamy. Su interior ardía en un rabia que la cegaba completamente. Su dedo temblaba sobre el gatillo de la pistola, pero el cañón del arma apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Bellamy con total firmeza. Entonces, Clarke supo que iba a morir, cuando los ojos de Bellamy se llenaron de lágrimas y dirigió la mirada hacia los soldados que apuntaban a Clarke y a Lexa. Antes de que sonara el primer disparo, Lexa tiró de Clarke y ambas rodaron por el suelo. Clarke disparó su arma a ningún sitio en particular, y aunque la acción rápida de Lexa le salvara la vida en ese instante, de nada iba a servir a continuación. Estaban atrapadas en Arkadia. Lexa también lo sabía. Se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Clarke y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que supo que aquel iba a ser su último acto.

Comenzaron los disparos. Quizá por eso nadie escuchó acercarse el camión que arremetió contra la multitud. Octavia saltó del interior y agarró a Lexa por los hombros para levantarla. Raven y Kane disparaban desde las ventanillas del vehículo. También pudieron ver a Monty y a algunos más que las ayudaron a subirse al camión. Raven circuló a toda velocidad por Arkadia sin importarle quién se atravesara delante. Las balas impactaron sobre el vehículo y algunas atravesaron los cristales, haciendo que se rompieran.

—Maldita sea, Raven, sácanos de aquí.

—Un poco de paciencia, Pocahontas, que esto no es una nave espacial.

Clarke se pegó al suelo del vehículo, protegiéndose de las balas que volaban hacia ellos. Sintió una mano sobre su brazo, y cuando elevó el rostro vio a Lexa junto a ella. La tomó de la mano y se arrastró hacia donde estaba. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro al sentir sus manos aferrarse contra su cuerpo.

—¿Raven? —escucharon decir a Kane.

—Oh, dios —exclamó alguien.

—Bueno, agárrense todos —dijo la mecánica con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

Clarke vio con horror cómo una hilera de soldados disparaban contra ellos frente a las puertas de Arkdia, que estaban completamente cerradas. Lejos de detenerse, Raven se abalanzó sobre las puertas del enclave, que saltaron en pedazos junto con los pocos valientes que se quedaron frente al camión. El impacto hizo que salieran disparados hacia delante. Clarke rodó por el compartimento del vehículo hasta que fue a parar sobre alguien que estaba en un rincón. Cuando Clarke levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de su madre. Estaba viva, Bellamy le había mentido.

* * *

 _ **CANCIÓN: These New Puritans - We Want War**_


	13. Just come on in

**N/A** : Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Entre seguir cierto reality durante algunos meses, cursos, estudios y dramas varios... EN FIN. El final de este capítulo lo he reescrito como 30 veces y ya creo que me gusta. Les hago un resumen de la historia para refrescar porque... XD

 _A pesar de la traición de Lexa en Mount Weather, ninguna de las dos ha sido capaz de borrar aquello que comenzó a crecer entre ellas. Después de ganarse la confianza y la lealtad mutua de nuevo, fue imposible detenerlo. Aquello puso en peligro la vida de Clarke, a quien Titus no dudó en intentar asesinar para evitar que su comandante cometiera un terrible error dejándose llevar por ella. Sin noticias de Clarke, después de mandarla a Arkadia junto a Octavia para ponerla a salvo, Lexa marcha contra Arkadia en promesa de venganza por la masacre que los celestes llevaron a cabo sobre su gente, pensando que eran los culpables de la bomba que detonó la Nación de Hielo en Mount Weather. Allí, Pike atrapa a Lexa con la ayuda de Clarke. Clarke convence a Pike de que quiere ser ella la que ejecute a la comandante y él accede, dándole la oportunidad de oro para que ella acabe con él en su lugar. Entre la confusión, Raven, Octavia y Kane aprovechan para sacar a Lexa y Clarke de Arkadia._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13 - Just come on in**

Raven se acercó cojeando. Se apoyó sobre el tronco del árbol con las dos manos, flexionó un poco su pierna sana y trató de agacharse. Cerró los ojos. Un calambre doloroso recorrió su otra pierna. Profirió un quejido y se detuvo en seco.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —escuchó que le dijo alguien.

—No —gruñó.

—Perdona, no quería incomodarte…

Raven abrió los ojos al escuchar el tono herido de aquellas palabras. Cuando miró hacia el origen de la voz, encontró a Octavia sentada en el suelo. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre el lateral del tronco del árbol. Tuvo que inclinarse hacia la derecha para verla mejor y se dio cuenta del gesto desolado que se dibujaba en sus facciones. Raven suspiró, avergonzada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—Lo siento es que... Bueno, da igual. —Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y, en un movimiento grácil y preciso, consiguió apoyar su espalda en el tronco. Distribuyendo el peso en su espalda y haciendo fuerza con sus manos, pudo por fin bajar y sentarse en el suelo.

El silencio de la noche se instauró entre las dos mujeres con una tensa presencia. Raven carraspeó y dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia Octavia. La mujer tenía la vista perdida en la negrura que se mezclaba entre los árboles frente a ellas. En su examen visual, no le pasó desapercibido el corte que tenía en el antebrazo derecho. Un tajo ancho, enrojecido y del que brotaban algunas gotitas de sangre.

—Alguien debería verte eso.

—No es nada —le respondió sin moverse de donde estaba—, Abby está malherida y no quiero molestar con esta chorrada.

Raven torció los labios en un intento de sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Octavia era una cabezota y los recientes acontecimientos habían drenado la energía de su cuerpo. No era capaz de discutir con Octavia. Simplemente, apoyó la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos tras un largo suspiro.

—Tú deberías quedarte más cerca del fuego, aquí hace frío —le dijo de pronto. Raven abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarla.

—Lo mismo te digo, Pocahontas.

—Ah —resopló y la observó de reojo—. Quería estar sola, demasiado en lo que pensar. Todos están muy alterados.

—Oh… qué idiota soy, ¿quieres que me vay…?

—No, quédate.

Y la mirada de Octavia volvió a perderse entre la negrura que las rodeaba. Raven permaneció en silencio, dirigiendo alguna mirada a Octavia de forma disimulada. Se abrazó a sí misma y otro suspiro se volvió a escapar de sus labios. En el fondo agradeció que Octavia no la echara de allí, también necesitaba alejarse de los demás para poder ordenar sus ideas.

—¿No tendrás, por casualidad, un poco de ese jarabe tuyo? —volvió a hablar, después de un rato.

Raven esbozó una sonrisa llena de tristeza y lanzó una mirada al cielo. Después, negó con la cabeza.

—No, que va, apenas pude coger nada de Arkadia cuando nos fuimos.

Octavia la miró y asintió en silencio. No supieron qué más decir. La quietud de la noche se coló entre ellas de nuevo. Allí pudieron oír con claridad las voces y sonidos de los terrestres al otro lado del claro. Octavia suspiró y bajó la vista al suelo. Sus ojos se perdieron entre la tierra oscura sobre la que estaba. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus labios temblaron. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras tensaba la mandíbula, incapaz de contener las emociones que la asaltaron.

—Mataron a Lincoln... Él... Bellamy...

Raven se sobresaltó. Se giró hacia Octavia y un interrogante se quedó colgando en su boca cuando vio la desolación embargar a la otra mujer. Los sollozos de Octavia rasgaron el silencio. Raven empezó a sentir que su mente se dispersaba, un burbujeo de rabia ardía en su interior, pero estaba lejos de entender qué estaba sucediendo. Había seguido ciegamente a Octavia y Clarke en su plan, intuía que estaban sucediendo cosas muy graves desde que Pike se hizo con el poder en Arkadia, y todo estaba resultando mucho más horripilante de lo que esperaba.

—No puedo perdonarlo... No… Ahora no tengo a nadie...

—¡No! —Raven sujetó el brazo de Octavia, lo que hizo que la mirara—. Yo estoy aquí, ¿me oyes?

Y Octavia sólo la observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y trató de consolar su insondable pena estrechándola entre sus brazos. Raven exhaló un largo suspiro, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Octavia. Fue entonces cuando vio la figura de Clarke, al otro lado, entre los árboles. La mujer rubia le dirigió una suave sonrisa, que se sintió forzada, y elevó su dedo pulgar hacia arriba en gesto afirmativo. Después se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Raven sintió cierto alivio, entendió que Abby estaba bien.

#

Clarke atravesó los árboles que separaban a Raven y Octavia del campamento provisional de los terrestres. Pronto se encontró frente a la gran hoguera donde se calentaban algunos soldados terrestres. La bordeó y se dirigió a la tienda del fondo, no sin antes pasar al lado de la tienda donde se encontraba Kane, vigilando la entrada de la misma. Allí le había dejado al cuidado de su madre, que reposaba dentro junto a otros de sus compañeros celestes —los pocos que se animaron a seguir su plan, no todos seguían confiando en ella—. Dirigió una tenue sonrisa a Kane y luego su corazón se agitó inquieto cuando siguió su camino hacia la tienda del fondo. Allí, un enorme guerrero le cortó el paso. Sus ojos estudiaron los anchos brazos musculosos que quedaban a la altura de su vista. La tez oscura embarrada con restos de maquillaje de guerra le recordó a Lincoln y Clarke sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su pecho. De pronto, la herida de su costado comenzó a escocerle y se llevó la mano allí mientras fruncía el ceño.

—La comandante quería verme, lamento el retraso, creo que lo entenderá.

Clarke apenas miró al soldado a la cara. El hombre se hizo a un lado y ella atravesó las gruesas telas que tapaban la entrada a la tienda.

—Dije que no quería que nadie... —Su voz quedó congelada al levantar los ojos y ver el rostro de Clarke al otro lado de la tienda.

Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja y observó en silencio a Lexa en la distancia. La comandante estaba sentada sobre unas pieles tendidas en el suelo, que supuso hacían las veces de cama. Después de unos segundos, donde compartieron sólo una mirada, Clarke dio un paso inseguro hacia ella.

—¿Tu madre está bien?

Clarke se mordió el labio inferior y asintió sin decirle nada. Examinó con detenimiento la expresión cansada y derrotada de Lexa. Sombras y luces, que proyectaban un puñado de velas sobre un tocón de madera, bailaban sobre su rostro endureciendo su gesto. Clarke dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Se sentó al lado de Lexa y de nuevo volvió a suspirar. La miró de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El dolor de su costado la sacudió como una descarga y resopló mientras levantaba su camisa para examinar la herida. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que había sangrado un poco, aunque le pareció lo más lógico después de la frenética huida de Arkadia. Cuando volvió la atención a Lexa, esta tenía fija la mirada sobre la herida de bala en un gesto que Clarke no había visto nunca en ella.

—Tranquila, se curará —le dijo. Lexa desvió la mirada lejos de Clarke y sus gestos se tensaron visiblemente—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lexa no le respondió y eso crispó los nervios de Clarke. Se mantuvo inmóvil donde estaba, esperando.

—He fallado... Fui débil... —respondió por fin, y los viejos fantasmas de Mount Weather aparecieron entonces para hacerle revivir otras heridas en el interior de Clarke que no estaban hechas de carne y sangre.

—No es verdad.

—Un solo proyectil certero y ya no estaríamos hablando, Clarke. Estaría muerta y todo habría acabado. ¿Te has parado a pensarlo?

No realmente. Clarke no había tenido ni un segundo para pensar nada, excepto salir de Arkadia junto a Lexa. Tomó una bocanada de aire, que se le atragantó en la garganta, y un molesto nudo no le permitió que sus palabras salieran. Observó de refilón la mirada perdida de Lexa y su interior se agitó de forma violenta. Los últimos sucesos penetraron en su mente como un huracán: veloz y sin piedad, arrasando con todo.

—Me invadió el pánico al pensar de nuevo en tu muerte y creía que había sido otra vez mi culpa. Acepté como una idiota la propuesta de tu gente sin pararme a pensar que era una maldita trampa.

—Lexa…

—No, Clarke —la interrumpió con un tono más severo que antes—. He puesto a mi pueblo en peligro, me he puesto yo en peligro, he perdido a gente, les he fallado… por… por estos sentimientos…

—Lexa… —Clarke exhaló un largo suspiro y se frotó la frente con una mano mientras trataba de serenar el impulso de gritarle lo equivocada que estaba—. Creo que el mejor plan que podíamos hacer para salir de allí y terminar con Pike fue este.

—Por un momento creí que lo harías…

—¿El qué?

—Matarme.

Clarke dio un respingo en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron arrastrándose por la boca de Lexa. Enseguida se incorporó y se quedó de rodillas frente a ella.

—Mírame bien —le dijo. Trató de tomar su rostro, pero Lexa rehuyó antes de lograr tocarla—. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Lexa sostenía una postura defensiva y, cuando Clarke le formuló aquella pregunta, pareció tensarse aún más. Creía que en cualquier momento la apartaría y saldría corriendo, pero sólo se mantuvo evitando la cercanía de Clarke y también su mirada.

—No lo sé. No sé qué pensar… Eso es un problema. Siento que he fallado a mi gente y lo veo cada vez que les miro a los ojos.

—¿En qué has fallado exactamente? ¿No hemos terminado con Pike? ¿No hemos evitado una guerra y con ello un montón de muertes sin sentido?

—Cuando salga el sol sabremos si esto ha salido bien. Bellamy trató de matarnos, no lo olvides. Por ahora, sólo he dejado en evidencia que soy débil y manipulable.

—¿Así te sientes?

Clarke esperó una respuesta, pero Lexa no añadió nada. La comandante se alejó más de ella y se puso en pie. Clarke la observó desde el suelo. Vio cómo daba algunos pasos por la tienda y cómo evitó mirarla. Ella se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Sintió un peso por todo su cuerpo, e incapaz de levantarse, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, quedando sentada de nuevo.

—Ya sé lo que vas a hacer, Lexa, te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que estás queriendo decir. —Apartó las manos de su rostro y la buscó con la mirada, pero Lexa continuó evitando sus ojos—. Entiendo mejor de lo que crees la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros. Todos te miran y te reprochan cada cosa que haces, pero ninguno es capaz de hacer nada ni de tomar las decisiones difíciles… Nadie quiere ser responsable porque es una mierda. Tienes miedo porque debes tener fe en algo que no puedes controlar y no confías en mí...

—No, Clarke —la interrumpió a la vez que se giraba para mirarla—. Ya te dije que confiaba en ti, no es eso...

—Sí que lo es. —Clarke se puso en pie y encaró a la comandante. El rostro de Lexa permanecía duro e impasible, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Esta vez no parecía que fuera a salir corriendo, sino que podría estrangular a Clarke con sus propias manos, pero la conocía lo suficiente para no tener miedo de su presencia amenazadora y para saber que no lo haría—. No confías en mí, crees que puedo aprovecharme de lo que sea que hay entre nosotras y manipularte para favorecer a mi gente. Jamás haría eso, Lexa, creo que hoy te he demostrado mi lealtad, otra vez, pero entiendo que dudes si hasta Titus es capaz de traicionarte, si también lo hizo Gustus y a saber quién más… Me parece normal que desconfíes de mí si todo tu entorno te lo dice, si piensas que es más lógico y sensato dejarme a un lado en vez de depender de algo que está fuera de tu alcance.

—Estás equivocada —lo dijo tan fríamente que Clarke sintió un latido doloroso que la arañó por dentro—. Tengo sentimientos por ti y dudo que puedas imaginarte cuánto, y sin tenerlos en cuenta, te has ganado mi confianza de sobra. No tengo ninguna razón para dudar de ti y tampoco tiene ninguna lógica que todo esto sea tu plan para acabar conmigo. Te conozco, sé cómo eres. —Lexa dio un paso hacia atrás y bajo la mirada. Clarke permaneció inmóvil, con un sabor amargo que le subía por la boca del estómago y apretaba su garganta—. Lo que quise decir es que cada error que yo cometa se traduce en dolor para mi pueblo y yo no puedo anteponerte a ti a ellos, Clarke. Tú no eres Heda, tú puedes alzar tus armas contra tu gente, pero yo…

—Lexa, yo jamás te he pedido que me pongas por encima de tu pueblo y jamás te lo pediré. Sé perfectamente que eres la comandante de los terrestres y sé lo que eso implica. Si para mí fuera un problema, nada de lo que pasó entre nosotras hubiese pasado. —Clarke tomó una bocanada de aire y se pasó las manos entre sus mechones rubios. Su corazón latía veloz, sentía ligeros temblores en las manos… Comenzó a caminar por la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa—. No quiero complicarte la vida, siento cosas por ti… —dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujara en su boca—, muchas cosas, pero tú no tienes que volcar toda tu vida en mí. Creo que así no funcionan las cosas y menos aquí. No quiero un pacto, ni un compromiso donde tengamos que cumplir ciertos puntos, no es eso… —Clarke se detuvo de espaldas a Lexa, incapaz de pensar por el atolladero de emociones que la invadieron.

—Clarke…

Y el susurro con su nombre la tocó en algún punto interno que hizo que se desestabilizara. Clarke se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Por favor, no llores por mi culpa…

Las manos de Lexa la tomaron por los hombros con suavidad y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Clarke. En vez de tranquilizarla, aquello pareció terminar de desbaratar su fortaleza y se vio incapaz de detener las lágrimas que vertían sus ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes sentir nada por mí después de todo el daño que te he hecho? Mount Weather, Finn… —Clarke se giró al instante y la miró como si Lexa la hubiese insultado—. ¿Recuerdas, antes de enfrentarnos a los hombres de la montaña, todo lo que te enseñé sobre el sacrificio de un líder?

Clarke se pasó el antebrazo por la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas y se quedó mirando a Lexa con total incredulidad. Sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo la tenue y danzarina luz de la tienda. Ella conocía esos ojos y sabía que estaban guardando mucho más de lo que quería mostrar en aquella pose fría y distante con la que le hablaba.

—¿Y tú recuerdas todo lo que te dije sobre confiar en tus sentimientos, sobre la lealtad de tus amigos? Es más —le dijo acercándose a ella, dejándose llevar por el remolino doloroso que se estaba convirtiendo en rabia—, ¿recuerdas cuando me traicionaste en Mount Weather? Pasó porque te dejaste llevar por un miedo estúpido, Lexa, tú misma me lo dijiste. Tú…

—¡Clarke! Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Y su voz le atravesó la carne e hizo temblar cada ápice de su cuerpo. Se aferró a Lexa como si tuviera miedo de descomponerse al tenerla lejos, ella se dejó. De pronto se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que la aguardara fuera de aquella tienda: terrestres, celestes, Bellamy… Ahora sólo quedaban las manos de Lexa acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo. Y luego, sus tibios labios dejándole un beso sobre la curvatura del cuello.

—Tienes razón, Lexa, lo sensato sería que dejáramos estos sentimientos morir —dijo Clarke al mismo tiempo que sentía un terremoto interno que estaba agrietando su pecho. Lexa guardó silencio—. Quizá nuestra tarea sea permitir que otros puedan disfrutar de esta clase de cosas… y para eso tenemos que sacrificar lo que sea en favor de una verdadera paz entre todos nosotros… —Ambas se separaron apenas unos centímetros, aunque suficientes para verse las lágrimas de los ojos. Lexa ya no llevaba su máscara de comandante y ver su dolor le desgarró un corazón ya maltrecho—. Siento no haberlo entendido.

—No te disculpes, no digas eso...

Y no hablaron más. Clarke tenía un nudo en la garganta y una molestia todavía más insoportable en su pecho. Se apartó de Lexa como si de pronto su tacto fuera acariciar el fuego, pero no pudo dejar de mirarla ni ella tampoco a Clarke. Sus ojos se resistían a soltarse y un soplo de realidad arreció la entereza de Clarke. ¿Cómo se supone que iban a arreglar el desastre que provocó Pike, cómo iban a forjar la paz entre terrestres y celestes, si tenía que estar a su lado, sintiendo todo aquello que le removía las entrañas hasta dejarla sin aliento?

—Era más fácil decirlo —habló de repente Lexa, como si estuviera pensando lo mismo.

Y fue ella quien agarró a Clarke de las manos, luego, de los brazos. Clarke se sacudió, trató de apartarla, pero fue ella misma la que aprovechó la inercia de sus movimientos y la besó.

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Touch it - Ariana Grande**

Gracias a todes por leerme y comentar :3

Ay, también os leo, perdón por las palabrotas, eso es cosa mía, no de la serie XDD


End file.
